Sueño De Una Noche De Verano
by pgranger
Summary: Harry quiere tener una vida perfecta, y su relación con Ginny proyecta eso, todos creen que son la pareja ideal y seguro si se esfuerza así será; pero qué pasa si descubre que puede haber algo mejor, que frente a él está lo CORRECTO... CAP 9 Último!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! Después de mucho tiempo, aquí vengo a aparecerme con una nueva historia sobre nuestra pareja favorita!!**

**Así es, Harry y Hermione no me dejan la cabeza en paz, así que mientras sigan llegando historias a mi cabeza y el trabajo me dé el tiempo, yo seguiré escribiendo para ustedes!! :-D**

**Espero que tengan un fin de año genial y que el 2010 traiga alegrías y bendiciones a ustedes y sus familias!!**

**Como explicación del fic les puedo decir que me inspiró un capítulo de Smallville, si alguien lo vio va a saber cuál, pero quiero aclarar que sólo me inspiró para la primera escena, lo demás es obra de mi mente HHr retorcida jajaja.**

**Ah! Sí, también debo aclarar que el título no tiene nada que ver con la obra de Shakespeare, ok?**

**Bueno, sin más, aquí está mi regalo de año nuevo!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sueño de una noche de verano**

**Acto I**

**Una Novela de Ficción**

**Escena 1**

**Bienvenido a un nuevo mundo**

Por alguna razón el despertador no había sonado y lo más seguro era que se le hiciera tarde para ir a la academia, pero estaba tan cómodo que decidió no darle importancia en esa ocasión, seguro un par de minutos u horas tarde no le harían daño a nadie, se pondría al corriente en un dos por tres, seguro Hermione le ayudaría, sólo esperaba que no se hubiera quedado de ver con Ron.

– ¡Maldición! – se quejó ocultando su rostro en la almohada, había olvidado que desayunaría con Ginny, de seguro la chica estará hecha una furia cuando la vea, y de sólo pensar en lo que le esperaba le dolió la cabeza, pues últimamente sus citas con Ginny eran más bien encuentros bélicos, en los que cada diez minutos se pelaban porque la mosca había pasado por culpa del otro; pero, por alguna extraña razón, tenía la esperanza de que todo se solucionaría y volverían a ser la feliz pareja de su sexto curso.

Se desperezó y abrió los ojos para ver el reloj, deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde, y se sorprendió bastante al ver un reloj con forma de hipogrifo en lugar del reloj digital que le había regalado Ginny en su cumpleaños 17. No le importó la hora, más bien se dedicó a observar con detenimiento el buró que ocupaba el lugar de su mesilla de noche, en el que había una lámpara y una foto que no alcanzaba a distinguir, pero sí sabía que lo único normal ahí eran sus gafas redondas. Se las colocó con sumo cuidado, aún confundido por lo que estaba viendo, cuando sintió como si alguien se moviera debajo de su sábana y casi brinca fuera de la cama al sentir algo rozar su pierna.

Volteó bastante confundido, mientras con una mano buscaba sobre el buró su varita; tirando la foto en el intento, y se confundió aún más al ver la cabellera castaña que le daba la espalda, y que no tardó en reconocer como el cabello castaño de su mejor amiga. Pero qué demonios tenía ella que hacer en su cama a las... volteó de nuevo a ver su reloj o el reloj de quien fuera y se atragantó al ver que ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, cuando se había quedado de ver con Ginny a las 7.

Intentó acercarse a la chica que dormía a su lado para asegurarse de que fuera su amiga, pero se detuvo al ver que empezaba a moverse, y se echó para atrás intentando alejarse lo más posible de ella. La vio desperezarse con un débil bostezo, y se tensó al darse cuenta que comenzaba a voltear hacia él.

– ¡Hola! – lo saludó sonriendo antes de, para su enorme sorpresa, darle un suave y breve beso en los labios – ¿Qué tal dormiste?, sé que no dormiste mucho, pero ¿lograste descansar?, hoy será una larga tarde – le decía sonriendo y se volvió a acercar a él, mientras él intentaba atravesar el colchón al sentirla rozarle el abdomen con su pecho al pasar sobre él, y golpeó un par de veces el despertador – Ya te he dicho que debemos tirar esto, ya no sirve ni de despertador ni de reloj – le reclamó, aunque a él no le sonó a nada parecido a un reclamo.

Observó de nuevo el reloj y se dio cuenta que la hora había cambiado, al parecer aún eran las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, aún así, se le había hecho tarde para su cita con Ginny y aún no entendía lo que pasaba con su amiga, no recordaba haberla invitado a pasar la noche en su casa ni que ella se lo hubiera pedido y menos recordaba alguna vez haberle dado un beso en los labios.

– ¡Hola! –

Volteó a ver confundido a su amiga, ¿porqué lo volvía a saludar?, pero no era a él al que le hablaba, por lo menos no lo estaba viendo a él. Se volvió a acostar intentando entender lo que pasaba y se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, el techo era completamente diferente, más bien le recordaba a... ¿acaso era...?... pero él...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir unos delgados y cortos brazos rodearlo por el cuello, aferrándose a él por varios segundos, mientras él dudaba en cómo reaccionar, y al voltear pudo ver a su amiga sonriéndole con ternura.

– ¿Papi, hoy vamos a ir por el árbol de navidad? –

¿Árbol de navidad?, para qué iban a comprar un árbol de navidad si estaban en pleno verano, y ¿a quién le hablaba ese niño?

– ¡Oh, Harry, no seas así!, se lo prometiste a James desde la semana pasada – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, pero aún con ese brillo alegre en sus ojos – Vamos, hijo, tu papá aún no despierta – dijo con gesto burlesco mientras se reincorporaba, y al verla Harry estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas, pues su amiga estaba notoriamente embarazada – Iremos a preparar el desayuno... te esperamos abajo – le dijo sonriente, tomando al niño de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

La primera reacción de Harry fue levantarse de la cama y correr al baño. Sabía dónde estaba el baño, a pesar de no estar en su departamento, porque estaban en la casa de Godric's Hollow, de eso no tenía la menor duda y, hasta ese momento, era de lo único que estaba seguro. Se paró frente al lavabo y estuvo apunto de quitarse las gafas, pero se detuvo al ver algo diferente en su rostro, lo principal y más notorio era la discreta barba de candado y, sin necesidad de prestar mucha atención, podía darse cuenta de que su rostro no era el rostro de un chico de 22 años, no, ahora se veía más grande.

Aún confundido se quitó las gafas y se echó una abundante cantidad de agua al rostro, necesitaba despertar de ese extraño sueño o terminaría por volverse loco, si no era que ya estaba loco. Se volvió a observar en el espejo y el mismo rostro, que momentos antes había visto, le regresaba la mirada.

Si eso no era un sueño y no estaba loco, de alguna extraña manera era la realidad, y esa realidad consistía en que tenía un hijo que parecía ser de su mejor amiga, la cual estaba embarazada y, según le indicaba el anillo en su mano y la manera en que lo había saludado al despertar, era su esposa. Se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, acomodándose las gafas. Pensó en todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Tenía un hijo de aproximadamente 5 años, que; según lo poco que había visto; se parecía a él, era igual de delgado de lo que había sido él a los 5 años y tenía el mismo cabello negro revuelto; estaba casado con su mejor amiga, que esperaba otro hijo suyo; o por lo menos eso suponía; y vivían en la casa de sus papás, lo cuál indicaba que en verdad quería a Hermione, pues él se había prometido que sólo se iría a vivir a esa casa si encontraba a una mujer a la que amara realmente.

Entonces... él amaba a Hermione... pero ¿porqué?... ¿desde cuándo?. De alguna forma lo tenía que investigar, si estaba enamorado de ella y viviría con ella debía saber cuándo y cómo había sucedido todo.

Intentó relajarse un poco y decidió bajar, debía enfrentarlos, no podía esconderse en el baño todo el día, además no podía ser tan malo estar casado con su mejor amiga.

Antes de bajar buscó sus pantuflas por toda su habitación, pero no las encontró y pensó que talvez Hermione las había tomado por error. Tardaría en acostumbrarse a compartir sus cosas con ella.

Aún antes de entrar a la cocina pudo escuchar las risas de Hermione y... su hijo, parecían estar pasando un gran momento y el sólo escucharlos inconscientemente lo hizo sonreír. Abrió la puerta y se asombró al ver el aspecto tan familiar que tenía la habitación, haciéndolo sentir tan cómodo.

Hermione y James lo voltearon a ver sonriendo al darse cuenta de su presencia y la castaña no tardó en invitarlo a ayudarles.

– ¿Quieres acompañarnos?, nos hacen falta un par de manos – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa acercándose a ellos automáticamente, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso – Puedes ayudarnos con la sartén, James está muy entretenido añadiéndole chispas de chocolate a la pasta... – le dijo divertida logrando evitar que su hijo echara otro puñado de chispas al tazón.

Asintió tomando su lugar y aceptando el tazón comenzó con su tarea, pero no tardó en escuchar la risa de Hermione – ¿Qué? – le preguntó confundido.

– Pareciera que nunca has desayunado con nosotros – le decía sin mostrarse ni un poco molesta con él – Sabes que a James le gusta que hagas tus extrañas figuras... mira, así – dijo tomando el tazón, al ver que Harry no sabía qué hacer – Creo que aún sigues dormido – le sonrió antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Asintió torpemente y la observó derramar un poco de pasta en la sartén formando una especie de estrella.

– Bueno, yo no soy tan buena como tú... – dijo observando apenada su intento de estrella.

– Está bonita tu estrella, mami – le dijo James parándose de puntillas en el banco en el que estaba.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa acercándose tranquilamente a él para evitar cualquier accidente – Pero estoy segura de que te gustan más las figuras que hace tu papá – le dijo abrazándolo.

James asintió sonriendo divertido y no pudo evitar perderse en la risa de Hermione, todo se veía tan diferente... se sentía diferente. En silencio regresó a su labor y comenzó a hacer cualquier figura extraña que se le ocurriera, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía habilidad para eso.

– Uhm... Hermione... cuando me levanté no encontré mis pantuflas, ¿sabes dónde están? – le preguntó un poco inseguro al pisar una de las chispas que se le habían caído a James.

Hermione se rió, pero al ver la mirada de Harry lo observó con seriedad – Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?... – preguntó confundida, pero el ojiverde negó – Hace casi 5 años que no usas pantuflas – le recordó un poco confundida, pero no tardó en volver a sonreír – ¡Se está moviendo otra vez! – Harry la observó confundido, pero al verla tocarse el vientre entendió – ¡Ven, te lo perderás de nuevo! – le dijo tomando su mano y la colocó sobre su abultado vientre, e inmediatamente sintió cómo se movía un pequeño bulto.

Y con esa breve sensación se olvidó por completo que odiaba estar descalzo y continuó cocinando mientras escuchaba las risas de... de su esposa y su hijo... de su familia.

OoOoOoOoO

– No puedo creer que hayas olvidado que hoy es la víspera de navidad... – lo reprendió Hermione mientras terminaba de ponerse sus botas – Le prometiste a tu hijo que iríamos a comprar hoy el árbol de navidad y le prometiste a tu mejor amigo que cenaríamos en su casa, así que debemos apurarnos porque puedes estar seguro que James querrá adornar hoy mismo el árbol... – le dijo con tono serio y salió de la habitación acomodándose su bufanda, dejando solo a un contrariado Harry.

Se había olvidado completamente de su amigo, ¿cómo lo vería a la cara?... ¿cómo se portaría frente a él cuando le había quitado a su novia? Había olvidado que Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione, ¿cómo... qué había hecho él para quitarle la novia a su mejor amigo?... de seguro Ron lo odiaba, y estaba en todo su derecho, no sólo había dejado a su hermana plantada, si no que además le había quitado a su novia.

Se terminó de vestir sintiéndose bastante confundido, tal vez las cosas con Ron no habían resultado tan mal, de lo contrario estaba seguro que jamás lo habría invitado a pasar la víspera de navidad con él.

Salió de su habitación y bajó al vestíbulo, donde se encontró diferentes fotos de ellos, había fotos de su hijo solo, pero no había una foto en la que no saliera él acompañado de Hermione y una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en su rostro. Había una foto de su boda en la que abrazaba y besaba a una sonriente Hermione, otra en la que estaban en el hospital, Hermione recostada en una cama y James en los brazos de un orgulloso papá, que abrazaba a su esposa sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro, y otra más en la que Harry parecía renuente a soltar a su esposa, que sonreía divertida sentada en su regazo mientras recibía besos de su esposo en la mejilla.

– Fue cuando te dije que estaba embarazada. Eso sí lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con tono serio, observando la foto sobre su hombro.

Harry asintió intentando ocultar su confusión – Es sólo que me gusta... – y no mintió, había algo especial en esa foto que, a pesar de no recordar ese día, lo hacía sentir feliz.

Al escucharlo Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó, haciéndolo estremecerse al sentir su vientre descansar contra su pelvis, y correspondió a su abrazo dándose cuenta de lo bien que se sentía estar así.

– Vamos... James nos espera, creo que lo mejor será ir al parque, vi unos árboles muy bonitos y no está tan lejos – le dijo volteándolo a ver, sin separarse de él, pues Harry seguía abrazándola.

El moreno asintió y, sin pensarlo, le dio un beso en la frente. Si eso era sólo un sueño le ocasionaría muchos problemas al despertar.

Salieron de la casa y se encontraron a su hijo esperándolos sentado en un escalón de la entrada, y al verlos corrió hacia su papá y se prendió de sus piernas. Harry sonrió y no tardó en tomarlo en brazos, guiando a su esposa y su hijo a la camioneta, que esperaba fuera la de ellos.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y usando el control quitó el seguro antes de abrirle la puerta a Hermione, que le sonrió agradecida, después acomodó a su hijo en el asiento trasero y, luego de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, ocupó su lugar. Y arrancando deseó recordar dónde se encontraba ese parque del que le había hablado Hermione, estaba seguro que ya había estado ahí antes.

Le bastó avanzar dos calles y doblar a la derecha para encontrar un parque lleno de pinos y gente que caminaba de lado a lado buscando el mejor árbol de navidad.

– ¡Vamos, vamos!... ¡Se van a llevar los grandotes! – los apremió James mientras observaba por la ventana cómo llegaba más y más gente.

Hermione sonrió – Habíamos quedado en que compraríamos sólo un árbol que entrara en la casa, no puede ser demasiado grande, James... – le recordó mientras abría la puerta y Harry se apresuró a acercarse para ayudarla a bajar – Gracias... – le dijo sonriendo un poco impresionada, lo cual sorprendió a Harry, ¿acaso no era caballeroso con su esposa?... Ginny se molestaba cada vez que él se distraía y olvidaba abrirle la puerta.

Sin soltar su mano abrió la puerta del pasajero y ayudó a su hijo a liberarse del cinturón, e inmediatamente intentó correr hacia los árboles, pero Harry no tardó en detenerlo – Espera un segundo... – dijo cerrando la puerta con el pie, pues aún sostenía la mano de Hermione con la suya y con la otra tomaba a James del brazo.

– ¿Te faltan manos? – le preguntó Hermione divertida y Harry asintió algo azorado – No te preocupes, ya hablé con él, no se separará mucho de nosotros... – lo tranquilizó haciendo que soltara a James, quien sonrió caminando con torpes brinquitos, pues la capa de nieve le impedía saltar con libertad. Al verlo Harry rió divertido, acompañado de la risa alegre de Hermione, quien tomaba su mano con ambas manos.

Podría ser un hermoso cuento de hadas, una familia feliz en la víspera de navidad, comprando un hermoso pino, si no fuera porque el feliz papá no recordaba nada de su vida en familia, ni de algún noviazgo con su esposa.

– ¡Papi, mira éste! – la voz de James lo sacó de sus pensamientos – ¡Es enorme! –

Sonrió al verlo intentar medir el árbol con sus cortos bracitos – Demasiado enorme... – le dijo acercándose a él junto con Hermione, quien los observaba sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡Pero es muy bonito!, ¡es el más bonito de todos! – le decía con gesto ilusionado.

– No cabrá en la sala – dijo con tono serio, intentando no doblegarse ante la mirada suplicante que le dirigía el pequeño.

– ¡Se agacha! – le aseguró haciendo reír a sus papás – ¡Por favor, papi! – le pidió abrazando sus piernas.

Y no pudo evitar ceder al escuchar la risa de Hermione y sentir a James abrazarlo con fervor – Está bien, pero lo tendremos que poner en el jardín... – le dijo intentando fingir tono serio, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

James lo volteó a ver preocupado – Pero... y... ¿los regalos?... si no hay arbolito en la sala no llegarán los regalos... – le dijo completamente preocupado, haciéndolo reír enternecido por su preocupación.

– Bueno, compraremos otro árbol para la sala, pero dejaremos que tu mamá lo elija – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, cargándolo con un solo brazo, sin soltar las manos de Hermione, que le dieron un suave apretón. James sonrió emocionado y, después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, se deshizo de su agarre y corrió al árbol para asegurarse de que nadie más se lo llevara.

– ¿Te había dicho que eres un papá magnífico? – le preguntó su esposa acercándose a él – ¿Y un esposo maravilloso? – le dijo en susurro y Harry negó sonriendo anestesiado por el aliento de Hermione sobre su rostro – ¡Pues lo eres! – dijo antes de terminar la distancia que separaba sus rostros y lo volvió a besar en los labios, pero de manera diferente.

Y Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse, una cosa era un simple y dulce beso en los labios, y otra muy diferente era un beso en los labios, un beso que exigía respuesta, una respuesta a la que ya estaban acostumbrados los otros labios, que se abrían paso entre los suyos mientras acariciaba con su lengua su labio inferior, incitándolo a responderle; y cerrando los ojos no dudó más en corresponder, la rodeó por la cintura inclinándose más a ella para profundizar el beso como ella lo pedía, pero siendo igual de suave que ella. Guió una mano a su cuello, mientras su lengua conocía fascinada cada recoveco de aquella dulce boca, y desganado se separó de ella, sólo por la necesidad de respirar, pues la emoción le había impedido aspirar el aire necesario.

La observó sonreír aún con los ojos cerrados, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía con nieve en el cabello y la cara sonrosada por efecto del frío.

– ¡Vaya!... me hiciste recordar nuestro primer beso – le dijo abriendo los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente, y lo volvió a tomar de la mano para guiarlo a donde estaba su hijo – Vamos a buscar el otro árbol, tu papá le dirá a los encargados que nos aparten éste – le dijo sonriendo a su hijo.

Harry la observó un poco preocupado, sin deseos de soltar su mano, pero al sentirla apretar la suya la dejó ir, observándolos impresionado de lo mucho que le podían hacer sentir con sólo medio día de convivencia.

Habló rápidamente con uno de los encargados y le pidió que llevaran el árbol a su camioneta, que se alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaban. Apresuró su paso para alcanzar a Hermione y James, y los encontró observando un árbol pequeño, bueno, más pequeño en comparación al que había elegido James, pues este era varios centímetros más alto que Hermione... su esposa.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a pensar en su mejor amiga como su esposa, no era para nada molesto y en las fotos se veía que eran muy felices.

Al detenerse detrás de ellos, cargó a James con un brazo y rodeó a Hermione por la cintura con el otro.

– ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó la castaña sin dejar de observar el árbol meticulosamente, era un pino sencillo, con ramas abundantes y un verde oscuro agradable.

Le sonrió y asintió – Me gusta... creo que quedará perfecto en la sala – dijo aún sonriendo.

– ¡Muy bien!, ¡entonces quiero éste! – le dijo sonriendo mientras lo rodeaba por la espalda con un brazo y apoyaba su otra mano en su pecho, y Harry no pudo contener los deseos de volverla a besar, era su esposa y podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, ¿no?

Sintió a Hermione sonreír a mitad del beso y se enojó con el invierno, pues era el culpable de que hubiera tanta ropa entre los dos. Se asustó al pensar en eso, y se separó de su amiga temiendo por lo que había pensado. Sí, era su esposa y seguramente habían hecho más que besarse, pero él no lo recordaba, para él seguía siendo su mejor amiga, que acababa de descubrir que besaba bien y se sentía muy bien en sus brazos, pero aún no estaba seguro de querer ir más allá.

– Bien... vamos, se nos está haciendo un poco tarde... – dijo Hermione bastante contrariada por la reacción de Harry, y se separó de él tomando a su hijo de sus brazos para dejarlo de pie y se encaminó al coche junto con James.

Se maldijo mentalmente porque sabía que debía tener cuidado, pues sólo dañaría a Hermione y a James. Ellos lo querían, podía estar seguro de eso, y era más que seguro que el Harry que ellos conocían también los quería.

Regresó al coche luego de hablar con el encargado que lo había atendido antes y pagar por los árboles que habían elegido. Los encontró observando atentamente el árbol que había escogido James, y por algo que él ignoraba completamente, James comenzó a reírse y abrazó a su mamá, que lo observaba sonriendo feliz. Pero, para decepción suya, al verlo llegar se puso seria.

Sin decirse nada ambos comenzaron a guiar a los empleados que se habían acercado a ayudarlos, Harry la observaba de reojo, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca por su silencio, deseaba sólo abrazarla y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan insensible, pero ella no lo volteaba a ver.

– Gracias... – le dijo Harry a los muchachos que les habían ayudado mientras Hermione acomodaba a su hijo en el asiento trasero, y al regresar a la camioneta le impidió a la castaña abrir la puerta, recibiendo una mirada confundida como respuesta – Lo siento, no quería... – decía apenado, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– No tienes porqué pedir disculpas... – dijo con tono serio, volviendo a intentar abrir la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo de nuevo.

– Sí tengo, porque estás enojada conmigo... y... no quiero... lamento haber reaccionado así, eso sólo que... – decía intentando encontrar una manera de explicar lo que había pasado, porqué se había separado de ella de esa manera, pero Hermione, de alguna forma, lo entendía.

– No te preocupes... – le sonrió débilmente y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Harry le sonrió y le abrió la puerta ayudándola a subir, y antes de alejarse de ella la besó sólo acariciándole los labios con los suyos, y le sonrió rozando su mejilla con la mano, para luego alejarse cerrando la puerta del coche.

OoOoOoOoO

¡Perfecto!... ¿qué demonios debía ponerse para ir a cenar con Ron?, Hermione le había dicho que iban a cenar, pero ¿era una simple cena de amigos o una cena formal?, aunque era Ron, él odiaba las formalidades.

Entró a su habitación dirigiéndose al vestidor y abrió el armario encontrándose la ropa de Hermione, maldijo mentalmente, abrió otra puerta y encontró suéteres y chamarras. "¡Genial!" pensó enojado, e hizo una nota mental, en la noche; cuando Hermione estuviera dormida; revisaría toda la casa, si no volvería a equivocarse, y no podía hacer eso frente a su esposa e hijo.

– Tu abrigo está en la sala... – lo sorprendió la voz de Hermione.

– Oh... está bien... ehm... – intentaba preguntarle qué podía ponerse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, y no necesitó hacerlo.

– Recuerdas que irá el Ministro, ¿verdad? – le preguntó mientras abría las puertas que estaban a espaldas de él, y asintió torpemente, grabando en su memoria que ahí se encontraba su ropa – Muy bien, no sé cuándo comenzó a ser tan famoso, pero creo que le gusta... – decía mientras observaba las túnicas – Te verás muy guapo con esto... – le dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba la túnica que había elegido, él asintió y la aceptó gustoso.

– Gracias – le dijo sonriendo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y entró al servicio para ducharse.

Sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho Hermione, Ron era famoso, como siempre había soñado. Se alegró por él, no dudaba que se mereciera todo lo que tenía, seguro se había esforzado bastante por conseguirlo.

Salió del baño, luego de una relajante ducha, pero por poco y se va de boca al ver a Hermione frente a él, mostrando su delgada espalda desnuda.

– Pensé que nunca saldrías, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no tardabas tanto – le decía mientras buscaba algo en el armario, y Harry observaba nervioso a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, si ella volteaba la vería desnuda y él no estaba preparado para eso. Abrió la puerta del armario que estaba a su lado y agradeció encontrarse con sus artículos personales, fingió buscar algo al percibir que se acercaba.

– ¿Podrías bañar a James? sigue jugando en el patio trasero... o asegúrate que se mantenga con su suéter puesto – Harry se tensó al sentir sus pequeñas manos sobre sus brazos y ahogó un gemido al sentir sus senos apretarse contra la piel de su espalda, mientras depositaba un húmedo beso en su hombro, haciendo que el calor se instalara en su vientre bajo.

La sintió sonreír mientras acariciaba su abdomen – Se- se nos hará tarde... – logró decirle, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para intentar olvidar la cercanía de Hermione.

– ¡Aguafiestas! – se quejó la castaña alejándose de él, dándole antes un beso en la espalda como para demostrarle que no estaba enojada realmente.

Y, a pesar de las circunstancias, sonrió, Hermione en verdad sabía hacerlo sentir mejor. Intentó relajarse, pero el pensar que jamás imaginó que su mejor amiga le haría sentir eso no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Trató de no pensar en lo bien que se había sentido su piel contra la de él, en lo cálidas que eran sus manos y en lo suaves que habían sido sus labios al acariciar su espalda. Se golpeó la frente contra el borde de una de las repisas, debía dejar de pensar en eso o nunca podría salir de la habitación y menos alejarse del armario.

Intentó ignorar la tensión en su entrepierna y comenzó a arreglarse. Peleaba con sus pantalones, cuando Hermione salió de la ducha.

– Estaba recordando que Draco Malfoy se me hacía muy sexy cuando estábamos en el colegio – dijo nada más abrir la puerta del servicio, ocasionando que Harry se enredara con el pantalón cayendo dentro del armario, olvidándose por completo de lo que había sucedido con Hermione momentos atrás, gracias al comentario tan desagradable de la castaña, quien se reía a causa de la torpeza de su esposo.

Con algo de dificultad y ayuda de Hermione se reincorporó – Estaba segura que eras más ágil – le dijo con tono divertido.

La observó con el entrecejo fruncido y bufó molesto – Yo no soy torpe, no esperaba que salieras del baño... además, ¿qué hacías pensando, mientras te bañabas, en lo sexy que te parecía Malfoy en el colegio? – le dijo frunciendo aún más el entrecejo, mientras terminaba de acomodarse el pantalón.

Hermione volvió a reír – ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó divertida, rodeando a Harry por la cintura, quien negó intentando alejarse de ella.

– ¿Celoso, yo?... ¿de lo que pienses de Malfoy?... ¡jah! – fingió indiferencia, tratando de hacer que Hermione lo soltara, pero la chica se aferró a él sin dejar de sonreír.

– No te enojes, sólo lo recordé porque lo veremos hoy, lo recordé cuando iba saliendo del baño, por eso lo mencioné – le aseguró al ver su mirada enojada.

Por fin cedió a su abrazo y la rodeó por los hombros, teniendo cuidado de no hacer que la toalla, que tenía enrollada en el cuerpo, cayera. Y estaba a punto de besarla, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– Se nos hará tarde... – le dijo sonriendo con malicia, mientras se alejaba de él.

– ¿Te estás vengando? – le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Yooo? – le preguntó Hermione fingiendo gesto inocente, logrando hacer que Harry sonriera – Vamos, termina de arreglarte – le dijo sonriendo mientras lo ayudaba a abotonar su camisa. Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz como agradecimiento.

Mientras fingía no saber que Hermione se vestía justo detrás de él, intentaba hacerle el nudo a su corbata, pero el sólo saber que ella estaba ahí, quien sabe en qué condiciones, le impedía concentrarse en lo que hacía.

– Ven, te ayudo... – se ofreció la castaña.

Cerró los ojos deseando que no estuviera muy descubierta y volteó hacia ella, y a pesar de que no estaba en las mismas condiciones que momentos antes, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla sólo con el sujetador y un pequeño short.

– ¿Puedes ir por James?, seguro está mojado de pies a cabeza, espero que no se resfríe – le decía mientras hacía el nudo de la corbata con una agilidad sorprendente.

– ¡Lo haces mejor que yo! – le dijo sorprendido, recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa de Hermione, y esta vez le prohibió a la castaña que se alejara de él impidiéndole besarla.

La rodeó por la cintura, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y le acarició los labios con los suyos por unos segundos, para después suplicarle con una ligera caricia de su lengua que le permitiera volver a probar su boca, y no tardó en sentir su lengua corresponder a las caricias, mientras sus manos lo rodeaban por el cuello, acariciando su cabello y espalda, profundizando el beso.

Y la sintió sonreír mientras se separaba de él, uniendo su frente a la de él – Amo tus besos, pero si seguimos así, Ron llegará y nosotros no estaremos listos. Anda, ve por tu hijo mientras yo preparo el baño – le dijo sonriendo, antes de darle un corto beso.

Sonrió y, obediente, salió de la habitación para ir por su hijo como se lo había pedido su esposa, y como ella había dicho, lo encontró mojado de pies a cabeza a causa de la nieve.

OoOoOoOoO

Tenían un poco menos de media hora esperando, Harry jugaba con James en el jardín, con un hechizo impermeable que les había aplicado Hermione para que no se mojaran, mientras ella terminaba de hacer un postre.

Intentó pensar en alguna razón por la que Ron lo necesitara dos horas antes de la cena, pero no se le ocurría nada, tal vez quería ajustar cuentas del pasado, y por estar pensando en posibles respuestas, no se dio cuenta cuando James corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por las piernas, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio yendo a dar a la nieve, ocasionando la risa divertida de su hijo.

– Veo que heredaste el sentido del humor de tu madre – le dijo sonriendo mientras intentaba reincorporarse y tomó en brazos a su hijo al hacerlo, escuchando en ese momento cómo se acercaba un coche. Al voltear pudo ver un elegante carro negro estacionarse frente a su casa y enseguida vio bajar a un alto pelirrojo, que lo saludó sonriente; y eso lo hizo sentirse relajado, Ron no lo odiaba por haberle quitado a su novia.

Lo observó rodear el coche y abrir la puerta del copiloto. Al ver a una rubia bajar sonrió aún más, Ron era todo un casanova.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Espero que el inicio de esta historia les haya parecido interesante y se animen a seguir leyéndome.**

**Como aclaración este fic ya está terminado; si llego a tardarme en subir capítulos es simplemente porque el trabajo me absorbe.**

**Espero saber de ustedes pronto! Cuídense mucho!!**

**Y mil gracias por leerme!!!**

**Que el 2010 nos dé más pareja del fenix para disfrutar!!**

**_pgranger_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles el buen recibimiento que tuvo esta historia, espero; en verdad; no decepcionarlos y que de verdad sigan disfrutando del fic.**

**Les agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, de leerme y de animarme tanto a seguir haciendo lo que ms amo; escribir sobre esta hermosa pareja!**

**Y de paso les ofrezco una disculpa, debera agradecerles de forma personal (bueno ciber-personal), pero apenas ayer me atac un resfriado terrible, y hoy estoy sufriendo los estragos de la enfermedad, pero no quera dejar pasar el fin de semana, sino tendra que hacerlos esperar hasta el prximo fin de semana, y creo que no se lo merecen.**

**Bueno, sin ms qu decir y antes de caer desmayada, les dejo este nuevo cap.**

**Disfrtenlo y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios!!**

**PD por cierto, para el siguiente cap prometo ponerle los nombres a los captulos.**

OoOoOoOoO

**Escena 2**

**El león no es como lo pintas**

Lo observó rodear el coche y abrir la puerta del copiloto. Al ver a una rubia bajar sonrió aún más, Ron era todo un casanova.

– ¡Tía Luna! – saludó James, intentando liberarse de los brazos de su papá, quien observaba sorprendido a la rubia que caminaba junto a su mejor amigo, con un pequeño en brazos.

Luna Lovegood se había casado con su mejor amigo. Luna "Looney" Lovegood había flechado el corazón de su mejor amigo, ¡eso no podía ser mejor! A pesar de todo lo que dijeran de esa chica en el colegio, él había aprendido a apreciarla y la quería como una hermana, una hermana un poco loca.

Sonrió acercándose a ellos, aún con James en brazos, y estrechó la mano de su amigo, para luego recibir un abrazo fraternal, y enseguida le sonrió a Luna, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó con cuidado de no incomodar al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos – ¿Cómo han estado? – les preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se dirigían a la casa y James intentaba observar mejor a su primo.

– ¡Excelente! – le respondió Luna – Liam dio sus primeros pasos hoy – dijo la orgullosa madre, mientras el pecho de su esposo se hinchaba de orgullo.

– ¡Vaya! –

– Lamento que te hayas perdido los primeros pasos de James, pero seguro podrás presenciar los del siguiente y verás lo maravilloso que se siente – le decía Ron sin dejar de sonreír, antes de entrar a la cocina.

– Herm, llegaron los Weasley – le informó Harry mientras dejaba que James por fin se liberara de sus brazos y se acercó a ella, que volteó sonriendo confundida.

– ¿Herm? – le preguntó Ron desorientado – ¿Hace cuánto que no la llamabas así? – preguntó con un deje de burla.

– Tiene 5 años que no me decía así, tendrás que iniciar de nuevo – le decía observándolo con duda mientras se acercaba a Luna y Ron para saludarlos – No sé, desde la mañana está muy extraño – le dijo a su amigo al ver que le dirigía una mirada confundida – Pero lo perdono sólo por que es muy guapo – dijo volviendo a sonreír, mientras lo abrazaba.

– Ahora resulta que soy un objeto sexual o algo así – se quejó, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa; después pensaría en porqué había dejado de llamar así a su mejor amiga.

– Antes no te quejabas – le dijo divertida, haciendo reír a sus amigos – Aunque más bien te quiero para tener hijos – dijo separándose de él y acariciando su vientre.

Se acercó a ella sonriendo y la rodeó por la espalda, acariciando sus manos sobre su vientre – ¡Claro, soy todo un semental! – dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por la presencia de su amigo.

– Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos antes de que ustedes decidan darle más hermanitos a mi sobrino – los interrumpió Ron mientras tomaba en brazos a James.

Harry sonrió feliz, no había nada como la comprensión de un amigo, aunque estaba seguro de que Ron había comprendido desde hacía mucho tiempo su relación con Hermione.

Ayudó a su esposa a llevar lo que había preparado al coche y acomodó a James en el asiento trasero, estuvo apunto de abrirle la puerta a Hermione, pero la castaña lo detuvo señalándole que Ron lo esperaba en la entrada de su casa. Se acercó a su amigo un poco confundido y, mientras esperaba que el pelirrojo comenzara a hablar, volteó a su esposa, que los observaba un poco preocupada.

– Oye, amigo, lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero invité a Ginny a nuestra reunión... espero que no te moleste... – le dijo un poco preocupado, y Harry sonrió negando.

– ¿Molestarme?, nada de eso, amigo, me gustaría verla – dijo ilusionado, deseaba verla para saber qué tal le había ido, estaba seguro que se había casado y no dudaba que tuviera un hijo, o estuviera esperando uno.

Ron lo observó un poco confundido, pero asintió – Está bien, sólo quería que supieras y no sabía cómo decirte, por eso le dije a Luna que necesitábamos venir –

– Está bien, no te preocupes, Ron – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se dirigían a los coches.

Hermione lo observó con aprensión y antes de que si quiera se acercara, subió al coche. Confundido por el actuar de su esposa subió a la camioneta – ¿Qué p...? – decía, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– Subiste las cosas de James, ¿verdad? – le preguntó sin voltearlo a ver.

Asintió un poco confundido – Sí, lo hice hace más de media hora – le recordó mientras seguía el coche de su amigo.

– ¡Oh, sí!, lo olvidé por un momento – dijo observando el camino y quitó su mano de la bracera al sentir la mano de Harry.

¿A caso era otra cosa más que debía saber?, ¿no tocar a su esposa ni hablarle mientras iban en el coche? La observó de reojo, pero alcanzó a ver menos de la tercera parte de su rostro, pues estaba volteada casi por completo. Y al llegar a la enorme casa de su amigo, las cosas no cambiaron ni un poco, pues, a pesar de que Harry se había apurado para ayudarla a bajar, Hermione ignoró la mano que le ofrecía, y sólo se acercó a él para tomar a James y llevarlo de la mano a la casa.

Caminó atrás, junto con Ron, llevando el postre que había preparado la castaña, e intentó distraerse observando la casa de su amigo. No era una mansión, pero era considerablemente grande, en verdad que les iba bien.

– No le agradó la noticia, ¿verdad? – le preguntó un poco preocupado, y Harry lo volteó a ver confundido.

– ¿La noticia?... – preguntó sin comprender.

Ron asintió – Sí, que Ginny va a... – decía, pero fue interrumpido por una escandalosa voz.

– ¡Ronnie! – voz que Harry reconoció inmediatamente – ¿Hermanito, cómo estás? – le preguntó acercándose a él, como si no hubiera visto a Harry, y al estar frente a su hermano lo abrazó.

– Estoy bien, Ginny, hablamos hace dos días – dijo Ron un poco cansado.

– Bueno, uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar... ¡Harry! – dijo como si acabara de notar su presencia – Vaya, tenía años que no te veía, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó sonriendo tímidamente.

– Muy bien, ¿y tú? – le contestó sonriéndole ampliamente y la sonrisa de Ginny aumentó.

– ¡Estoy excelente! – le dijo acercándose discretamente a él.

– Me da mucho gusto – le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

– Amigo, creo que lo mejor es que lleves el postre a la cocina – le recordó Ron con la intención de alejarlo de su hermana, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo.

– ¡Yo te acompaño!, tenemos tanto de qué hablar... – dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo, guiándolo hacia las cocinas, y Harry asentía entusiasmado.

– Y ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó el moreno sin dejar de sonreír, luego de entrar a la cocina, mientras dejaba el refractario sobre la barra, pero al voltear su sonrisa se borró completamente, pues se encontró con el rostro de Ginny, que se pegaba al suyo en un tosco beso, que no tardó en detener – ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– ¿Cómo que qué me pasa?, recupero lo que teníamos. ¡Harry, no puedes negar que nos queremos! – le dijo intentando volver a acercarse a él.

– No, Ginny, estoy casado, si nos quisiéramos estaría casado contigo y no con Hermione – le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, alejándose de ella.

Salió rápidamente de la cocina y se guió por el sonido de las voces, sin preocuparse por voltear atrás, pero deseando que no lo estuviera siguiendo. Entró a una habitación, que reconoció como la sala y encontró a Ron observando preocupado a Luna y Hermione, que se tallaba las mejillas mientras la rubia acariciaba su espalda intentando consolarla.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho – Hermione... – dijo acercándose un poco temeroso a ella, pero la castaña se levantó rápidamente intentando alejarse de él – ¡No!... no te vayas... yo... por favor, no te vayas... – le pidió observándola suplicante, y Hermione se detuvo a medio camino.

Ron y Luna salieron de la habitación en silencio y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos para darles más privacidad.

La observó preocupado y se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, temiendo hacerla huir de nuevo – Hermione, yo... no sé qué estoy haciendo... – le dijo al detenerse detrás de ella – Siento como si... no sé qué me pasa, estoy arruinando todo – ¿cómo decirle que él no sabía que estaban casados, que no era el mismo Harry con el que había vivido quién sabe cuántos años? – No quiero hacerte daño, primero me cortaría un brazo y las dos piernas – le aseguró haciéndola reír un poco – Lo juro, jamás haría algo para lastimarte – le dijo atreviéndose a tomarla por los hombros suavemente, y Hermione se acercó a él apoyando la espalda en su pecho.

– ¿Nunca me harás daño? – le preguntó sonriendo débilmente y Harry negó rodeándola por la cintura.

– Jamás... ¡lo prometo! – dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla, haciéndola sonreír ampliamente.

Lo volteó a ver y tomando sus manos lo hizo caminar hacia la salida de la sala – Vamos a ayudarles, me dijo Luna que aún no terminaba de preparar la cena – le decía sin dejar de sonreír y Harry la rodeó por los hombros acercándola a él, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Caminó feliz a su lado, no recordaba haberse sentido tan cómodo en brazos de alguien, a Ginny rara vez la abrazaba y, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber recibido un abrazo de ella, y ese recuerdo sólo lo hizo aferrarse más a Hermione y, para su sorpresa, deseo que eso que estaba viviendo fuera real. Besó a Hermione en la sien justo cuando entraban a la cocina y la castaña le sonrió con dulzura antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, acariciando su mejilla con una mano.

Le sonrió sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, acarició su mejilla sintiendo una conexión especial con ella, como jamás se había sentido; pero tuvo que romperla pues las voces lo hicieron regresar a la realidad, besó su frente y al voltear hacia el interior de la cocina se encontró con la mirada de Ginny, e instintivamente abrazó a Hermione.

– ¿En qué les podemos ayudar? – les preguntó Hermione con amabilidad, ignorando la mirada que les dirigía Ginny, y Luna estuvo apunto de contestar, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

– Tú ya hiciste tu... postre, ¿no? – le preguntó observando despectivamente el refractario que Harry había dejado ahí.

– Sí, yo hice un postre, pero no me importa ayudar un poco más – le respondió Hermione con tono serio, sin siquiera voltearla a ver, pero Harry sí le dirigió una mirada molesta, mientras caminaba detrás de su esposa tomándola por la cintura.

– ¡Qué amable! – le dijo con un fingido tono conmovido.

Ron murmuró algo entre dientes, mientras Luna intentaba ignorar lo que pasaba y Hermione fingía no haberla escuchado mientras Harry deslizaba sus manos sobre su vientre de modo protector.

Siguieron cocinando en silencio, Hermione ayudaba a Luna con el relleno del pavo, mientras Harry y Ron picaban las verduras para la ensalada, y Ginny los observaba con los brazos cruzado y una mirada despectiva que no se apartaba de Hermione.

– ¿Así que aprendiste todas estas cositas cuando te casaste… o también estudiaste para ama de casa? – preguntó Ginny rompiendo el silencio, mientras se acercaba a su hermano, que estaba frente a Hermione, quien apretó los dientes intentando controlarse.

– Habemos mujeres que no necesitamos estudiar para estas "cositas" – le dijo conteniéndose los deseos de fulminarla con la mirada, aunque Harry ya se estaba encargando de eso.

– Oh... ¿entonces es algo con lo que se nace? – le preguntó en tono de burla, apoyando sus codos sobre la barra para observar mejor a la castaña.

– ¡Ginny! – dijo Ron entre dientes, a modo de advertencia, mientras Hermione se armaba de paciencia.

– Parece que la sabelotodo es un estuche de monerías – Hermione tomó discretamente la mano de Harry, más que para calmarse ella para detenerlo – Algo bueno debería tener, ¿no?, ¿por eso la elegiste a ella, Harry? siendo que no es nada agraciada físicamente, debería servir para algo en la casa –

Harry la observó furioso y golpeó la barra con los puños haciendo a Luna y Hermione sobresaltarse, mientras Ron tomaba a su hermana del brazo y con brusquedad la sacaba de la cocina.

– Tranquilízate, Harry, no pasa nada – lo tomó Hermione de las manos, intentando calmarlo.

– sí pasa porque... ¡agh!... ¿porqué es así?, ¡¿porqué te habla así?! – decía enojado, sintiendo a Hermione acariciar sus mejillas, tratando de hacer que la volteara a ver.

– No es la primera vez que me habla así – le dijo con tono serio, logrando hacer que Harry la volteara a ver por fin.

¿No era la primera vez que le hablaba así?, pero él no... un recuerdo de su sexto curso ocupó su mente... _"__¡Basta ya, Hermione! Por lo que cuenta Harry, parece que Malfoy intentaba echarle una maldición imperdonable. ¡Deberías alegrarte de que él tuviera un as en la manga!"_... no había sido la primera vez que le hablaba así y él hasta lo había agradecido... _"Vamos, ahora no finjas que entiendes de quidditch. Sólo conseguirás ponerte en ridículo"_.

Se maldijo mentalmente, había estado ciego por tanto tiempo – No es la primera vez... y yo... – murmuró sin atreverse a ver a Hermione a la cara – Fui un idiota, lo siento... yo... – decía apenado, pero la castaña lo detuvo.

– No te preocupes, ya hablamos de esto, no pasa nada – le dijo acariciando sus mejillas.

– ¡No, Hermione!, yo... debí defenderte desde siempre y... y sólo... – decía desesperado, pero Hermione lo volvió a interrumpir.

– Vamos, Harry, ya hablamos de esto y quiero olvidarlo... por favor... – le pidió con tono bajo, alejándose de él.

La observó preocupado e intentó acercarse a ella, pero Luna lo detuvo – Her... – quiso llamarla, pero la rubia lo hizo callar, y esperó a que su amiga saliera de la cocina para hablar.

– Dale un poco de espacio – le aconsejó haciéndolo sentarse en uno de los bancos de la barra – Deberías saberlo, no es la primera vez que les pasa algo así y, disculpa que te lo diga, pero pareciera que incitaras a Ginny a hacerlo – Harry la observó confundido e intentó defenderse, pero Luna lo interrumpió – Hermione te entendió y te disculpó desde hace mucho, pero cuando empezaron a salir nunca te diste cuenta de la forma en que la trataba Ginny, y ella nunca te dijo nada porque sabía que no era tu culpa, pero cada que ves a Ginny... Harry, Hermione te ama, te ama desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tú te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías, pero si tú no la amas de la misma manera, no la hagas sufrir – le dijo con tono serio antes de salir de la cocina.

Y él no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir, él no sabía si amaba a Hermione, la quería, haría cualquier cosa por ella, y estaba seguro de que comenzaba a sentir algo más, pero no sabía si la amaba. No dudaba que el Harry que se había casado con ella la amaba, pero estaba él en su lugar, y no podía engañarla diciéndole que la amaba cuando no sabía lo que sentía por ella.

– ¿Y Hermione? – le preguntó Ron al entrar a la cocina. Al voltearlo a ver se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante rojo, no dudaba que hubiera tenido una fuerte discusión con Ginny.

– Se... se fue... – dijo cabizbajo, señalando la otra puerta por la que habían salido Hermione y Luna.

– Oh... bueno, seguro está con James, vamos – le indicó siguiendo los pasos de su esposa y su amiga, y Harry caminó detrás de él, pensando en cómo podría enmendar lo que había pasado.

Entendía lo que le dijo Luna, era normal que Hermione se hubiera sentido mal, no era la primera vez que Ginny la trataba así y, antes, él nunca había hecho nada, pero ahora él... sentía algo más por ella y no permitiría que la lastimaran, ni siquiera esa chica a la que había pensado querer.

Se detuvieron en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta y, luego de que Ron tocó un par de veces, entraron, encontrando a Luna diciéndole algo a Hermione en voz baja mientras James jugaba con unos muñecos de plástico y el pequeño Liam dormía en su corralito.

Al verla se sintió la peor escoria del mundo, había hecho llorar por segunda vez en un mismo día a su mejor amiga, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo remediarlo.

Ron se aclaró la garganta y al verlo Luna le murmuró algo a Hermione y, dándole un beso en la sien y un abrazo, se alejó de ella, y al pasar a su lado le dirigió una mirada seria, para luego salir junto con Ron de la habitación.

Se acercó un poco a ella, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de James – ¿Papi, podemos comer bombones hoy? – le preguntó sonriendo y Harry sólo atinó a sonreír a medias y asentir débilmente, pero al voltear a ver a Hermione su corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la mirada dulce que le dirigía la castaña a su hijo.

Ella era Hermione, la chica que siempre había estado a su lado, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, lo comprendía como nadie era capaz de hacerlo y de la cual podía llegar a enamorarse. Su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de eso, y golpeó su pecho dolorosamente al recordarle que debía enmendar el daño que le había causado.

– ¿Hermione, podemos hablar? – le preguntó acercándose a ella, que mordió su labio inferior sin apartar la mirada de la mesa del café – Por favor, Hermione... – le pidió sentándose a su lado y tomó sus manos con suavidad.

Cerró los ojos mordiendo su labio con un poco más de fuerza intentando impedir que su barbilla temblara, pero no pudo evitar que comenzaran a correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

– ¡Hermione, no...! – intentó decir acercándose más a ella y enjugó sus mejillas antes de abrazarla – Lo siento, lo siento tanto, por favor, perdóname – le suplicó odiándose por causarle tanto dolor, y se separó un poco de ella, para poder observar su rostro – Fui un ciego, yo... jamás me di cuenta... no que-... soy un imbécil, Hermione, pero no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a hablar así. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, me has dado tanto y yo... yo sólo... – le decía sintiéndose tan impotente por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para enmendar el daño que le había causado, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– Tú sólo me has hecho la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra – le dijo recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– Creo que hoy no he hecho mucho de eso – le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda intentando reconfortarla y besó su mejilla deseando demostrarle lo mucho que sentía lo que había pasado.

– Un día de 5 años no es nada – dijo sonriendo débilmente mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura.

Harry le sonrió y la acercó aún más a él – Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos, seguro no tardan en llegar los invitados – le dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras ella se separaba un poco de él.

– Iré a maquillarme, me he de ver horrible – dijo intentando reincorporarse, pero Harry la detuvo.

– Te ves hermosa – le dijo con tono serio, antes de acercarse a ella y besarla, con una intensidad bastante diferente a las ocasiones anteriores. Y al terminar el beso, recibió un abrazo de Hermione – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado y la castaña negó restándole importancia.

– Vamos – le dijo sonriendo antes de reincorporarse – James, debemos bajar, ya va a comenzar la cena – llamó a su hijo sintiendo a Harry tomarla por la cintura y recibió un beso en la mejilla de su parte.

**OoOoOoOoO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!! Mil gracias!!! Me temo que me voy a creer eso de que la historia es buena :p**

**De verdad muchas gracias por leer mi historia y aún más por tomarse la molestia de dejarme reviews, no tienen idea de cuánto me alegran y levantan el ánimo!**

**Gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi, aún no estoy 100% sana, pero creo que ya estoy mejor!**

**Como ven ya le puse títulos a los capítulos, sé que las escenas no son así, pero no respetaré mucho las reglas de los guiones teatrales, sólo me llamó la atención ponerlo así :p**

**Sin más por el momento, les agradezco de nuevo su atención y espero seguir complaciéndolos!**

**Saludos y a leer!!!**

**Escena 3**

**Blanca Navidad… con un poco de escarcha**

Harry reía mientras James insistía en que Hagrid era el mismo Papá Noel. Hermione los observaba riendo mientras sostenía el plato con la comida de su hijo.

– Vamos, James, come aunque sea un poco y luego iremos a la sala de juegos – le indicó su mamá ofreciéndole un bocado.

– ¡Pero qué linda familia! –

No necesitó levantar la mirada para saber quién era, aunque, de todas las personas que conocía, él habría sido el último que pensaría encontrarse en la casa de su amigo.

– Sabía que era sólo cosa de tiempo que terminaras… haciéndole el favor a la sangre sucia – le dijo con su común e irritante forma de arrastrar las palabras, haciendo que Harry lo observara furioso, deseando hacerlo retractarse de un golpe, pero el tener a James sobre sus piernas y la mano de Hermione sobre su brazo, le impidieron levantarse, pero no dirigirle un mirada furiosa.

– ¡No vuelvas a llamar así a mi esposa! – le dijo entre dientes – Puedes seguir con tu camino, Malfoy, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí –

– ¿Papi, quién es? – le preguntó James un poco preocupado.

– Sí, Potter, eres un maleducado, ¿porqué no me presentas a tu pequeño sang...? – decía Draco con una sonrisa petulante, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

– ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy! – lo amenazó dejando a James junto a su mamá y se paró frente a Draco con gesto amenazador – No se te ocurra volver a insultar a Hermione o a mi hijo... o juro que... – lo amenazó tomándolo por la túnica.

– ¡Harry! – le advirtió Hermione acercándose rápidamente a él.

– Anda, Potter, se buen maridito y hazle caso a tu... señora... – dijo observando de arriba abajo a Hermione.

– ¡No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi hijo o mi esposa! – lo amenazó zarandeándolo un poco antes de empujarlo lejos de ellos – ¡Es un imbécil! – murmuró enojado al verlo alejarse sonriendo con burla.

– Sí es un imbécil y no deberías dejar que te molestara – le dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Cómo no me voy a molestar si te insultó?, ¡e insultó a James!, ¡es un...! – decía enojado, pero se detuvo al sentir unos brazos rodear sus piernas. Suspiró intentando relajarse y tomando la mano de su esposa y la de su hijo regresaron al sillón.

Se volvió a sentar junto a su esposa, que acarició su pierna intentando reconfortarlo; sentó a su hijo en su otra pierna y rodeó a su esposa por la espalda, acercándola a él para besar su frente. Y estando así no se sentía seguro de querer regresar a la realidad.

Observó a Hermione partir unos pequeños pedazos de pavo mientras escuchaba atentamente a su hijo, que le contaba emocionado que su profesora había llevado una bonita culebrita para que fuera la mascota de la clase. Y observó preocupado a Hermione, ¿y si James había heredado su habilidad para hablar con las serpientes?, pero la castaña le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Y jugaste con ella? – le preguntó Hermione mientras le ofrecía un bocado.

James negó frunciendo el entrecejo mientras intentaba pasarse la comida – La profe dijo que no podía quedarse en el salón, y después llevó un ratoncito... – dijo decepcionado, aceptando otro bocado.

– Bueno, estoy segura de que tu papá te llevará gustoso al zoológico de Londres – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – Ahí podrás ver muchas culebritas – James observó a su mamá con los ojos bastante abiertos y luego volteó a ver a su papá con mirada suplicante.

– ¿Sí vamos a ir, papi? – le preguntó ilusionado, juntando sus manitas a modo de ruego, haciendo reír a sus papás.

– Claro que sí, pero debes convencer a tu mamá – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y recibió un abrazo y un beso en agradecimiento, además de un débil golpe de parte de su esposa.

– ¿Vamos, mami? – le preguntó observándola con la misma mirada ilusionada que había doblegado a su papá inmediatamente.

– James... Harry, con esta panzota me canso fácilmente – le decía preocupada, segura de que no podría negarse a su hijo, aunque ella resistía un poco más que Harry.

– ¡Caminamos despacito! – le aseguró James y su papá asintió.

– Así es, y si es necesario yo mismo te cargo – le dijo sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora de Hermione – Está bien, no te cargo, pero estoy seguro que podemos conseguir una silla o algo, por si te cansas – le dijo con tono serio, acariciando su espalda.

Los observó seriamente y desistió – Está bien, pero les advierto que no usaré ninguna silla de ruedas –

Harry le sonrió y deseó tanto besarla – ¡Entonces iremos a Londres! – anunció sonriendo y Hermione correspondió a su sonrisa antes de recibir un beso de su hijo – Tendremos que irnos un día antes, así podrás descansar por el viaje y... –

– Y podemos visitar a mis papás – completó Hermione mientras se recostaba en su hombro y James aplaudía emocionado.

Rió divertido por la emoción de su hijo y besó en la frente a su esposa – Iremos a visitar a tus papás – le dijo sonriendo y recibió un beso en los labios. Hermione estuvo apunto de separarse de él, pero la detuvo subiendo su mano de su espalda a su nuca y profundizó el beso, acariciando su cuello, sin apartar su otra mano de la espalda de su hijo y sintió a Hermione besarlo con creciente pasión – Haremos lo que tú quieras, si me vuelves a besar así – le dijo en susurro al terminar el beso, y Hermione le sonrió.

– ¿Quieren que lleve a James al cuarto de juegos? – la voz de Luna los hizo volver a la realidad – Iré allá con Liam, puedo llevarlo si quieren – se ofreció sonriendo y James no tardó en bajarse de la pierna de su papá y correr a tomar la mano de su tía.

– Está bien, gracias, Luna – le dijo Hermione riendo por la reacción de su hijo, y Luna asintió antes de alejarse con los dos pequeños.

– Así que iremos a Londres – le dijo apretándola contra él en un abrazo, haciéndola reír y asintió – Oh, y ¿cuándo quiere la señora Potter irse? – le preguntó sonriendo.

– Pues... podríamos ir después de Navidad... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y Harry estuvo a punto de besarla, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

– ¿Te irás, Herm? – le preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que había dejado de llamarla así. Seguramente Hermione odiaba ese sobrenombre por la manera en que Ginny lo usaba para dirigirse a ella, y justo el día en que se le ocurría volver a llamarla así, se encontraba con ella.

– Hermione y yo saldremos de vacaciones – le dijo tomando la mano de Hermione, sin dejar de rodearla por la cintura con el otro brazo.

– Oh, ¿y dejarán al pequeño...?, ¿cómo se llama? – preguntó rozando la rodilla de Harry con su pierna.

– James, nuestro hijo se llama James – le dijo con tono serio.

Soltó una risita tonta – sí, sí, olvidé que se llama como tú. Entonces, ¿lo dejarán solo? – preguntó con una preocupación bastante fingida.

Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse – Jamás lo dejaría solo, ni a él ni a Hermione, nada me haría dejarlos... – dijo soltando la mano de Hermione por unos instantes, sólo para acariciar su vientre.

– Vaya, pareciera como si en verdad la quisieras, y no estuvieras con ella sólo por la estabilidad, ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste? – decía como si Hermione no estuviera ahí – No sé cómo no te aburres, a ti te gustan las emociones –

– ¿Puedes callarte? – le dijo entre dientes, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza – No vuelvas a decir esas estupideces y menos frente a mi esposa, no me importa si no te parece, pero la vas a respetar – intentó levantarse, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– Oye, no te alteres, yo sólo digo la verdad; debe ser muy aburrido para ti pasártela en la oficina y en tu casa, sin nada interesante para hacer –

– Puedes dejar de preocuparte porque no me aburro, en lo más mínimo, amo estar con mi esposa y mi hijo. No hay nada mejor que pasar tiempo con ellos, creo que te falta vivir – dijo con tono serio – ¡Ron! – llamó a su amigo al verlo pasar, el pelirrojo los volteó a ver sonriendo, pero al ver a su hermana con ellos su mirada se tornó enojada – Nos vamos, amigo – se disculpó levantándose junto con Hermione.

– ¡Te dije que mantuvieras la distancia! – le dijo Ron entre dientes a su hermana, ignorando lo que le había dicho Harry.

– ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – se defendió fingiendo gesto ofendido.

– No, nunca haces nada, Ginny, pero mientras estés en mi casa o frente a mi, ¡no quiero que molestes a mis amigos!, ¿me oíste? – le decía enojado, y la tomó del brazo para alejarla de ellos, pero Harry lo detuvo.

– Ron, ya nos vamos – le dijo sin separarse ni un centímetro de Hermione.

– No, no se preocupen, ya no... – decía un poco preocupado.

– Está bien, Ron, estoy algo cansada – lo interrumpió Hermione y le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento – Nos vemos después, ¿está bien? –

Ron asintió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla – Estás bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó aún preocupado y Hermione asintió.

– Nos vemos, amigo, y disculpa que no nos quedemos más tiempo, pero le prometimos a James que adornaríamos el árbol y si nos vamos más tarde se quedará dormido y me odiará – se disculpó Harry, soltando la mano de Hermione por unos segundos, para estrechar la de su amigo, pero no tardó en volverla a tomar.

– Está bien, nos vemos, y despídanse de Luna, por favor, o me odiará por no decirle que se iban – les sonrió por última vez antes de voltear hacia su hermana y llevársela entre regaños y jalones.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado mientras se dirigían al cuarto de juegos, pero Hermione no respondió. Suspiró con pesadez y la detuvo – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó intentando encontrar su mirada, pero Hermione no apartaba la vista del suelo.

– ¿Te aburres conmigo? – le preguntó en susurro, sin voltearlo a ver.

Abrió la boca sorprendido – Hermione, no vas a creerle... –

– Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts... – decía enojada consigo por dejar que le afectaran los comentarios de Ginny.

– Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts era un idiota, hice muchas estupideces. Actué como un tonto, pero tú siempre estuviste ahí, y ahora yo estoy aquí... contigo... – le dijo acariciando sus mejillas – Ginny fue alguien que me hizo sentirme... diferente, y contigo me siento feliz –

– Pensé que con ella habías sido feliz – le dijo aún sin levantar la mirada, dejando que Harry acariciara su cintura.

– Yo también pensé eso, hasta que estuve contigo – le confesó, y Hermione lo volteó a ver con los ojos llorosos – Lo digo en serio, nunca me sentí de esta forma – le sonrió a medias y soltando un débil sollozo lo abrazó – No llores, me harás pensar que soy el peor hombre en la tierra. Dudo que exista alguien que haga llorar a su esposa tantas veces en un día – dijo haciéndola reír un poco – Así me gusta más – le dijo sonriendo, separándose un poco de ella para observar su rostro – ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó volviendo a acariciar su mejilla y Hermione asintió – ¿Ahora me crees que soy feliz contigo? – la castaña volvió a asentir. Y él era feliz con ella, podría tener sólo un día viviendo a su lado, pero se había sentido tan bien con ella, tan en su lugar, que no dudaba ni un poco que si despertaba y decidía hacer realidad este sueño, sería feliz toda su vida.

– Yo también soy muy feliz contigo – le dijo sonriendo antes de darle un beso.

– Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora, mi señora, vamos por su hijo, que debe estar ansioso por adornar ese árbol – dijo dándole un beso en la frente, y caminaron juntos al cuarto de juegos.

Sí, definitivamente podría enamorarse de su mejor amiga, y eso parecía lo más sencillo de hacer y sentir. Vivir con ella parecía lo más natural y abrazarla era como respirar de nuevo.

– James, ya nos vamos... – Hermione llamó a su hijo, mientras se acercaban a ellos.

– ¿Se van tan rápido? – les preguntó Luna un poco decepcionada y Hermione asintió.

– Le prometimos a James que hoy adornaríamos el árbol de navidad, y se nos está haciendo tarde – se disculpó mientras Harry ayudaba a James a recoger sus cosas.

– Está bien, pero esta vez no permitiré que pase tanto tiempo antes de volvernos a ver – les dijo a modo de reclamo, pero no tardó en sonreír – En verdad espero verlos pronto –

– Harry, James y yo iremos en un par de días a Londres, James quiere conocer el Zoológico... ¡podríamos ir juntos! – dijo emocionada y Luna asintió con la misma emoción.

– ¡Sería fantástico!, le diré a Ronald – dijo sonriendo – Te hablaré mañana para ponernos de acuerdo – dijo antes de abrazarla – Nos vemos –

– Nos vemos, ¡no olvides hablar con Ron! – le dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír mientras salía junto con Harry y James.

– ¡Adiós, Luna! – se despidió Harry saliendo de la habitación con James en brazos.

OoOoOoOoO

Había sido una buena noche, pasaron gran parte de ella adornando el árbol que habían comprado para la sala y comiendo bombones, como se lo había prometido a James, que los ayudaba emocionado hasta que lo venció el sueño y él y Hermione tuvieron que terminar de acomodar los adornos solos, lo cual no le molestó ni un poco. El único problema era irse a dormir. Ahora Hermione se ponía la pijama detrás de él, mientras él se desvestía lentamente, pensando en lo extraño que sería dormir con ella.

– Mañana no irás a trabajar, ¿verdad? – la voz de Hermione lo sobresaltó y al sentir sus manos sobre su espalda se tensó.

¿Iría a trabajar?, no sabía ni en qué trabajaba, lo último que sabía de su profesión era que estudiaba para ser Auror, pero no estaba seguro de serlo, lo más probable era que si trabajara en el ministerio no estaría en su casa en ese momento.

– Eh... no... – dijo intentando concentrarse en las agujetas de sus zapatos, y así ignorar las caricias de Hermione.

– Eso espero, si a Ron se le ocurre hablarte te aseguro que se arrepentirá, le perdoné el que te hubiera mantenido ocupado toda la mañana de la navidad del año pasado, pero ahora no lo hará. James está muy ilusionado con la idea de abrir los regalos contigo – le dijo con tono serio y, para su gran frustración, comenzó a besar su cuello.

– Sí, estaba muy contento hoy, mañana ad-... – se detuvo al sentirla succionar ligeramente un punto de su cuello, cerca de su nuca. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, ¿cómo sabía dónde... y cómo? – Hermione... – la intentó detener con la voz ahogada, pero sólo consiguió hacerla reír un poco, y acompañó sus caricias en su cuello con sus manos sobre su abdomen. Eso era... – Hermione, por favor... – le pidió cerrando los ojos. Y, arrepentido, la sintió alejarse de él.

– Lo siento, no quería molestarte – dijo mientras se metía bajo las sábanas, y una vez más se maldijo mentalmente.

– No me molestas, en lo más mínimo, es sólo que James vendrá mañana tempranísimo y yo no voy a querer levantarme – mintió, estaba seguro de que, hicieran lo que hicieran, se levantaría, pero necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos antes de dar ese paso.

– Sí, está bien – le dijo acostándose de espaldas a él y cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la cobija.

– Vamos, no te pongas así – le pidió acercándose a gatas a ella, y pasó medio cuerpo sobre el de ella, apoyándose con sus manos – Hey, ¿me darás la espalda toda la noche? – le preguntó sonriéndole y Hermione asintió sin voltearlo a ver – Vamos, Hermione, ¿porqué te enojas?, no fui grosero ni... –

– No es la primera vez que me rechazas... – le dijo con tono tajante, intentando cubrirse más el rostro con la cobija. Y Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca, ¿porqué rechazaría a Hermione?... ¿qué, en toda la tierra, lo haría rechazarla? – Sé que he subido mucho de peso, pero... – decía con tono lloroso.

– Oye... – la detuvo – Eres hermosa, Hermione... y embarazada te ves aún más hermosa, quiero que sepas que aunque engordaras toda una tonelada, jamás dejarías de gustarme – le dijo con tono serio, inclinándose un poco para depositar un beso en su sien – Esto no tiene nada que ver con que me parezcas o no atractiva, porque me pareces de lo más fea... – le dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada bastante sorprendida de Hermione – No es cierto, ¡no es cierto, sólo bromeaba! – le dijo riendo un poco, y recibió un golpe de Hermione en el pecho.

– ¡Eres un tonto! – lo reprendió levantándose para acercarse a él y volver a golpearlo, pues Harry se había sentado en el otro extremo de la cama.

– Lo siento, sólo jugaba, pero ya no estés enojada – le dijo tomándola de las manos y, haciendo que se acercara a él, la abrazó dándole un suave beso en los labios, al que Hermione correspondió.

– ¡Eres un tonto! – le volvió a reclamar al terminar el beso, pero no tardó en suavizarse recostándose en su pecho.

– ¿Estamos bien?... – le preguntó dándole un beso en el cabello y Hermione asintió suspirando, y recostó su cabeza en la de ella – Me gusta estar contigo – murmuró comenzando a temer que al despertar estuviera en la realidad.

OoOoOoOoO

Comenzó a despertar sintiéndose bastante feliz, respiró el aroma fresco de la mañana, y podía estar seguro que aún era muy temprano, seguro James no tardaba en llegar a la habitación y despertarlo para... de golpe le llegó a la mente la posibilidad de estar despierto, de haber regresado a la realidad y darse cuenta que Hermione no estaba durmiendo a su lado, que la fantástica noche que había pasado con Hermione en sus brazos sólo había sido una ilusión.

Temió abrir los ojos, pero al intentar mover el brazo se dio cuenta que estaba prensado con algo, y, como si su cuerpo fuera despertando poco a poco, sintió algo apoyado en él. Para su gran alivio no tardó en reconocer una mano sobre su pecho y el vientre abultado de Hermione contra su cadera. Sonrió feliz de estar ahí, a su lado, aún no quería despertar.

– Deberías ir por tu hijo – le dijo Hermione ocultando su rostro en su costado.

Harry sonrió al escucharla – ¿Ahora? – le preguntó sin deseos de apartarse de su lado y la sintió asentir – Pero aún no despierta – se quejó mientras la abrazaba.

– Pero lo hará – le dijo sonriendo y besó su costado haciéndolo reír un poco.

– Déjalo descansar, está de vacaciones – dijo sonriendo, acariciando su espalda aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando disfrutar lo más posible ese momento.

– Sí, claro, el que no quiere levantarse eres tú – lo acusó riendo un poco.

Rió sintiéndola acomodarse de la mejor forma posible para seguir durmiendo y la separó un poco de él, sólo para retorcerse arrastrándose hacia abajo y quedar a su altura – ¿Y debo creer que tú sí te quieres levantar? – le preguntó antes besarla, acomodando un brazo debajo de su cabeza rodeándola y la abrazó por la cintura, amando la curva de su vientre presionado contra su abdomen. Acarició sus labios con su lengua mientras disfrutaba de la caricia que le hacía Hermione en el cuello.

– Papi –

Hermione rió un poco al escuchar a su hijo y Harry resopló frustrado, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello – ¿Cómo estás, chaparro? – le preguntó separándose un poco de Hermione, para poder observarlo, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, y es que sólo le había bastado un día para quererlo.

– ¿Podemos ir a abrir los regalos? – le pidió con ilusión en la mirada, mientras se subía a la cama, acomodándose entre sus papás.

Le sonrió y lo abrazó con un solo brazo, pues el otro seguía sirviéndole a Hermione de almohada – Claro que podemos, sólo... ve a lavarte los dientes – dijo deseando no equivocarse al pensar que el pequeño ya sabía lavarse los dientes él mismo, y agradeció al mismo Merlín al verlo asentir y bajarse apresurado de la cama.

– ¡Vaya!, me alegra que lo hayas hecho, porque siempre... – le decía Hermione sonriendo, pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Harry, que la volvió a abrazar, haciéndola reír – Ahora... entiendo... – murmuró a mitad del beso, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello.

Harry sonrió agradecido por ese momento con Hermione, se aferró a ella besándola pausadamente, disfrutando de cada sensación, hasta que escuchó la puerta del servicio abrirse. Suspiró sonriendo, sin separar sus labios de los de ella y, regalándole una última caricia, se separó de ella.

– Iremos a abrir los regalos... – le dijo sonriendo y le dio un corto beso – Aunque antes seguiré el ejemplo de James – dijo sonriendo contagiado por la mirada alegre del pequeño – Acuéstate un ratito con tu mamá mientras me lavo los dientes – dijo mientras lo tomaba por debajo de las axilas y lo acostaba junto a su mamá.

Se apresuró a lavarse los dientes, deseaba regresar lo antes posible al lado de su familia, era tan feliz, ¿porqué no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione...?. Con ellos tenía todo lo que podía siquiera imaginar en una familia perfecta.

Salió del servicio y, nada más acercarse a la cama, James saltó a sus brazos; vio a Hermione acomodándose su bata – ¿Bajarás con nosotros? – preguntó sonriendo y la castaña asintió.

– ¡Claro!, les prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente. Vayan adelantándose, entraré al servicio un momento – les dijo sonriendo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Harry le sonrió a su hijo y salieron de la habitación con dirección a la sala.

Sonrió sintiendo su pecho hincharse de emoción al ver la mirada feliz de James observando los regalos, no eran muchos, pero el sólo verlos ahí lo hizo sonreír ilusionado.

– ¡Están grandotes! – decía ilusionado mientras se hincaban frente a los regalos.

– Y ¿qué pediste? – le preguntó sonriendo, observándolo tomar uno de los regalos acercando su oreja a él.

– ¿Ya no te acuerdas? – preguntó girando los ojos, haciendo reír un poco a Harry al ver en él un gesto de Hermione.

– Lo siento, lo olvidé, pero vamos, ¡abre tus regalos! – lo apremió sin dejar de sonreír. James sonrió ampliamente y, como si hubiera estado esperando su aprobación, rasgó la envoltura descubriendo un carrito de control remoto que lo hizo ensanchar aún más su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible.

Estaba apunto de incitarlo a abrir otro regalo, cuando escuchó a Hermione llamarlo – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con calma, levantando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara.

– ¡Harry! –

El tono en que le había hablado lo preocupó, se escuchaba angustiada, y no tardó en ponerse de pie – Espérame aquí, James... – dijo intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado, pero en cuanto salió de la sala aceleró sus pasos, subiendo las escaleras con grandes zancadas y entró a la habitación encontrándola sentada en la cama mientras se sostenía el vientre con gesto preocupado – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó asustado.

– Creo que ya va a nacer... – dijo respirando profundamente.

– P-pero... yo... ¿ya?... ¿ahora? – decía preocupado y Hermione le sonrió un tanto divertida.

– Pareciera que es el primer hijo que vas a tener, vamos, trae la maleta, la guardé junto a los abrigos – le dijo intentando reincorporarse, pero Harry se lo impidió.

– Espérame aquí – dijo sin dejar de verse preocupado y apenas se había separado de ella cuando ya regresaba con la maleta en mano – Vamos – le dijo sin saber cómo tomarla para no hacerle daño. Hermione tomó su mano y se reincorporó con cuidado, caminó a su lado, sosteniéndose de la mano con la que Harry cargaba la maleta, mientras su otra mano se posaba en su espalda, intentando así darle estabilidad.

– Harry, ve por tu hijo – le dijo Hermione al ver que el moreno no sabía qué hacer, y la obedeció sin chistar, dejó que James se aferrara a su espalda y tomó un par de regalos, como Hermione se lo había indicado, mientras ella se ponía su abrigo y tomaba el de él y el de su hijo.

Y salieron de la casa en medio de las exclamaciones preocupadas de Harry.

OoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien! Gracias a Dios y a sus buenos deseos yo estoy ya un 98% mejor, podría decir que casi un 99%, pero no hay que confiarse :p**

**Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, recuerden que me encanta saber de ustedes, lo que opinan de la historia (les gusta, no les gusta, porqué les gusta o no les gusta), y también me gustaría saber sus conjeturas (qué creen que vaya a pasar, qué creen que esté pasando con Harry, es verdad todo lo que está pasando??), en fin, no duden en decirme lo que piensan, les aseguro que siempre estoy atenta a leerlos!**

**Bueno, sin más, les dejo el siguiente cap!**

**Disfrútenlo!!**

**Escena 4**

**Pisando sobre hielo quebradizo**

– No puedo creer que haya sido una falsa alarma – decía Hermione molesta consigo misma por no haber sabido darse cuenta.

– Vamos, el doctor ya lo dijo, es bastante normal y difícil de saber si sólo es una falsa alarma – decía mientras se dirigían al coche, tomando a James de la mano con la que sostenía la maleta de Hermione y cargando con dificultad los regalos que habían llevado.

– Sólo espero que no me pase en Londres – dijo abriendo la puerta, mientras Harry acomodaba las cosas en la parte trasera.

– ¿Iremos a Londres? – preguntó preocupado, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de su hijo – Hermione, podría ocurrir de nuevo, y esta vez podría no ser una falsa alarma – le dijo con tono serio, mientras James intentaba llamar su atención tirando del pantalón de su pijama.

– ¿No vamos a ir al zoológico? – preguntó preocupado, y Harry negó dispuesto a hablar, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– Claro que iremos, tu papá sólo está un poco preocupado por lo que pasó hoy, pero sí iremos – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole con ternura.

– ¿Mi hermanita está bien? – le preguntó sin apartar su gesto preocupado y Hermione asintió aún sonriéndole, mientras Harry intentaba alegar el que su esposa estuviera terca a ir a Londres a pesar de lo que había pasado, pero se detuvo al entender lo que había dicho su hijo. Estaba preocupado por su hermanita... tendría una hija, una niña que no dudaba sería la viva imagen de Hermione, igual de hermosa.

– Será mejor que vayamos a la casa – salió de su asombro al escucharla – Todo este ajetreo me cansó un poco – dijo comenzando a subirse al coche y Harry no tardó en ayudarla. Tendría una hija.

Acomodó a su hijo en el asiento trasero y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a su lugar. ¡Tendría una hija!

– Hoy hablaré con Luna para ponernos de acuerdo – le dijo mientras iban de regreso a su casa.

Bufó molesto, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que fueran a Londres después de lo que había pasado – Preferiría que fuéramos después – dijo con tono serio.

– Harry, se lo prometimos a James y se sentirá muy defraudado si no vamos, está muy ilusionado – le dijo Hermione en tono bajo.

– Sí, pero debe entender que habrá veces en las que no se podrá hacer lo que quiere, es peligroso para ti y para la bebé – decía molesto, y cómo no molestarse era demasiado raro en Hermione tomarse ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera.

– No me pasará nada, te lo aseguro – le dijo intentarlo tranquilizarlo – Si no fuera así yo misma suspendería el viaje – dijo tomando su mano – Escuchaste al doctor, sólo fue una falsa alarma, podemos seguir con nuestras vidas como antes, podemos hacer todo lo que queramos – le recordó acariciando el dorso de su mano.

Resopló resignado – Está bien, pero al más mínimo malestar, suspendemos el viaje – dijo con tono decidido, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir a Hermione besar su mejilla.

– ¡Haremos lo que tú digas! – le dijo sonriendo.

– ¡Sí, claro!... – hizo una nota mental, Hermione siempre le había ganado y siempre le ganaría cualquier discusión que tuvieran.

– ¿Podemos ir a desayunar a Brazz?, después de que James abra sus regalos – agregó sonriendo al escuchar las quejas de su hijo.

Harry asintió – Si no estás muy cansada, iremos a donde quieras – dijo correspondiendo a la caricia que le hacía en la mano.

– Antes de terminar de abrir tus regalos te arreglarás para ir a desayunar, ¿está bien? – le dijo Hermione y James asintió obediente.

– ¿Mis abuelitos van a desayunar con nosotros? – les preguntó ilusionado, pero Hermione negó – ¿Porqué? – preguntó decepcionado.

– Los veremos en un par de días y pasaremos unos días con ellos – dijo haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo.

Harry sonrió y apretó la mano de su esposa sintiendo su pecho llenarse de emociones, ¿podría acostumbrarse a vivir sin ellos cuando regresara a la realidad?, le había tomado nada amar la vida que estaba viviendo. Estaba casado con una mujer asombrosa, tenía un hijo maravilloso, esperaban una hija, y despertar al lado de Hermione había sido la mejor sensación del mundo.

OoOoOoOoO

– No pensé que se fuera a quedar dormido tan temprano – dijo Harry, dejando entrar a Hermione a la casa primero, mientras él cargaba a un James profundamente dormido.

– Jugaron bastante, no me sorprendería que tú te quedaras dormido en cualquier momento – dijo sonriendo, mientras colgaba su abrigo.

– Oye, puedo asegurarte que aguanto más que eso – le reclamó por la burla y Hermione se rió.

– Sé que aguantas más que eso – dijo acariciándole la mejilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios – ¿Podrías acostarlo?, recogeré un poco – le pidió dirigiéndose a la sala, pero Harry la detuvo.

– No lo hagas, yo bajo en cuanto le ponga su pijama – le aseguró con gesto un poco preocupado.

– No te preocupes, no me pasará nada por recoger sus juguetes, lo he hecho por 4 años – dijo sonriendo, y besó la mano de Harry que sostenía la suya antes de dirigirse a la sala.

La observó por unos segundos, pensando en lo que le había dicho, antes de subir. Así que James tenía 4 años y no 5 como él había pensado, pero se veía más grande, aunque él no sabía mucho de niños, el único niño con el que había convivido era Duddley y él siempre se había visto más grande de lo que era, y los demás niños que conoció fue en el colegio, así que ninguno era menor de 11 años. Se habían casado hacía 5 años y Hermione había quedado embarazada poco tiempo después.

– ¿Mañana va a venir mi tío Ron? – preguntó un adormilado James, mientras su papá lo desvestía para ponerle su pijama.

– Es lo más seguro, tu mamá habló por horas con tu tía Luna – decía, pero se calló al ver que su hijo se había quedado dormido de nuevo, sonrió y siguió cambiándolo. Al intentar acomodarle con cuidado la camisa de su pijama descubrió una cicatriz en su costado, no era muy grande, pero era notoria.

Al terminar de ponerle su pijama y cubrirlo con la colcha, bajó para ayudar a Hermione, que guardaba los juguetes en un cubo.

– ¿No se despertó? – le pregunto al verlo acercarse.

Harry negó – Bueno, por unos segundos, para preguntarme si vendría Ron – dijo sonriendo, mientras recogía el carro de control remoto que había recibido esa mañana.

Hermione rió un poco – Lo quiere tanto, estoy segura que aunque hubieran tenido ese accidente hoy mismo, igual hubiera preguntado por él – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Bueno, ya está listo, ¿te parece si nos vamos a acostar? – le preguntó mientras dejaba el cubo de los juguetes junto al árbol de navidad.

– ¿Accidente? – preguntó confundido, ¿y cómo no estarlo?, sabía tan poco de sus vidas.

Hermione asintió mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba a las escaleras – Ron y James tuvieron un pequeño accidente, ¿no lo recuerdas? – le preguntó sonriendo y Harry negó un poco inseguro – Bueno, no me sorprende, poco después tuviste ese horrible accidente – dijo apretando con un poco más de firmeza su brazo – Ron cuidaba a James mientras Luna y yo estábamos de compras... – le contaba, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– ¿Y yo dónde estaba? – preguntó enojado consigo, primero no estaba con su hijo el día que había dado su primer paso y ahora resultaba que no había estado con su hijo para protegerlo.

Hermione le sonrió – Estabas trabajando... bueno, el caso es que Ron no pensó que sería peligroso volar un poco con James en brazos, además, él lo adoraba; tú volabas muy seguido con él, pero perdió el equilibrio al intentar esquivar a una paloma atolondrada y fue a dar a un árbol. Él se llevó la peor parte, se dislocó un hombro y tuvo bastantes golpes y raspones por protegerlo, y James sólo obtuvo ese rasguño del que se siente muy orgulloso... además de que intentaste matar al pobre Ron cuando te enteraste de lo que había pasado – le dijo con calma, antes de dejarlo para comenzar a cambiarse – Bueno, también lo habría querido matar, pero yo sólo quería ver a mi hijo, cuando vi a Ron pensé que le había pasado algo grave, y tú viste primero a James y luego a Ron, pensaste que era poco lo que le había pasado –

Harry la volteó a ver enojado y le habría dicho que Ron merecía haber recibido un par de golpes más por ser tan imprudente, pero no pudo articular palabra al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, justo antes de que lo cubriera con su bata. Y en esos cortos segundos se había sentido en la gloria. Era perfecta aún embarazada, con esa panzota; como ella le decía; pero eso sólo la hacía ver aún más hermosa.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentirla tomar su camisa, y la observó comenzar a desabrochar los botones – ¿No piensas dormir? – le preguntó sonriendo y deslizó sus manos por su abdomen y pectorales, hasta sus hombros para ayudarlo a despojarse de su camisa.

Tragó intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las manos de Hermione haciéndole suaves caricias en la espalda – Sí... ahora iba a... a ponerme la pijama... – pero no se movió de su lugar, dejó que Hermione siguiera acariciando su espalda y, acercándose a ella, la besó.

La besó con tanta pasión como la que sentía en ese momento, acarició su espalda reconociendo cada rincón de su boca como suyo y la escuchó gemir al sentir su excitación, suavizó un poco el beso dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar, no iba a hacer el amor con ella de esa manera, no cuando ese día había tenido una falsa alarma, no cuando él aún no sabía si la...

– Está bien... – dijo Hermione apenas separándose de él – Vamos a acostarnos, yo tampoco estoy muy segura de querer seguir, no con lo que pasó hoy, pero ya habrá otro día – le dijo sonriendo con ternura, antes de darle un suave beso.

Harry le sonrió y la abrazó, amando el familiar aroma – Vamos a dormir – le dijo en susurro antes de caminar junto con ella hasta su lado de la cama dejándola acostarse mientras él se ponía sólo el pantalón de su pijama. Y sonrió al sentirla acomodarse fácilmente entre sus brazos, como si ella perteneciera a ellos.

Permanecieron en silencio, y agradeció que esta vez no hubiera tardado tanto en relajarse, a pesar de las caricias que le hacía Hermione en el abdomen – Me gusta esto... – dijo en susurro, acariciando la espalda de su esposa, que lo volteó a ver confundida – Me gusta estar así contigo – dijo antes de darle un beso en el cabello y Hermione sonrió acurrucándose contra su pecho.

– Lo sé, a mi también me gusta... eres muy buena almohada – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo reír a Harry.

– Claro, me he dado cuenta de eso – dijo sonriendo, y cerró los ojos, apretando los labios, al sentirla comenzar a besar su pecho, haciéndole suaves caricias con sus labios y su lengua, sorprendiéndose de lo tierna que podía llegar a ser – Como sigas así no responderé – le dijo en broma, haciéndola reír, y la vio separarse de él con una sonrisa en el rostro sólo para darle un corto beso en los labios.

– Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer – le prometió dándole otro beso, para luego volverse a acostar acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Harry sonrió y, acariciando la cintura de Hermione, observó el reloj – ¿A penas son las 7? – le preguntó confundido, pues el día le había parecido más largo.

Hermione volteó a ver el reloj y sonrió, se estiró un poco para golpear un par de veces el pequeño hipogrifo mordiendo su labio inferior, e hizo que las manecillas giraran acomodándose en la hora correcta – ¿Ves?... son las 9 – le dijo sonriendo antes de volverse a acostar junto a él, volviéndole a acariciar el abdomen con su mano.

– ¿Porqué no lo tiramos?... digo, ya no sirve de reloj y mucho menos de despertador – dijo acariciando su espalda, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Hermione había detenido el movimiento de su mano en su abdomen.

Se reincorporó un poco y lo observó detenidamente – ¿Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó con tono serio.

Harry la observó un poco confundido – Pu-es sí... digo, ya no sirve – dijo temiendo meter la pata.

– ¡Eres increíble! – le dijo molesta, mientras se daba la vuelta alejándose de él – ¡Realmente increíble! – murmuró acostándose de espalda a él y se tapó hasta la oreja con la colcha.

– Pero – intentó decirle bastante confundido.

– ¡Por favor, no quiero hablar contigo ahora! – le dijo enojada, y Harry aún más confundido intentó acercarse a ella tocando suavemente su hombro, pero Hermione lo detuvo – ¡Por favor, quiero dormir! –

La observó sin entender nada y se acostó dándole la espalda – No te entiendo – le dijo con tono serio, cubriéndose un poco con la colcha.

– ¡Y yo menos a ti! – le dijo Hermione con tono tajante.

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que...? – le decía sin entender nada, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en su habitación – ¿Qué demonios? – dijo confundido, alcanzando a distinguir el árbol de navidad en la oscuridad. ¡Hermione lo había mandado a dormir a la sala!, pero ¿qué había hecho mal?, ¿se había molestado sólo porque había sugerido que cambiaran de despertador?, pero si ya no servía, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?.

Regresó a su habitación con gesto molesto, dispuesto a reclamarle a Hermione por haber hecho aquello, pero se detuvo al verla con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas deslizándose hasta el colchón. Entró en silencio y se acostó en su lado de la cama, pidiendo no despertar de su sueño antes de saber lo que había herido a Hermione.

OoOoOoOoO

Al despertar buscó inmediatamente a Hermione a su lado, sin prestar atención a su entorno, y su corazón se detuvo por un instante al no verla junto a él, pero aún con temor de haber despertado de su sueño observó más allá de la cama y con alivio descubrió que seguía en su habitación de la casa de Godric Hollow.

Se acostó boca arriba despeinándose más el cabello mientras observaba el techo, estaba seguro que Hermione seguiría enojada con él, si no nunca se habría levantado sin él. Se maldijo mentalmente y observó el reloj, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar había un corriente despertador muggle. Y, aunque no sabía la razón por la cual se había enojado Hermione, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, sin saber cómo o porqué, había herido los sentimientos de su esposa y le iba a costar bastante arreglar ese error.

Decidió levantarse, acostado no lograría nada y bajó a ayudarle a Hermione con el desayuno, pero al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió al no verlos ahí, revisó en el comedor y la sala, pero tampoco estaban, y al asomarse por la ventana los vio afuera adornando el árbol del jardín. Salió de la casa y se acercó a ellos – ¿Los ayudo? – preguntó tiritando de frío, pues no llevaba su abrigo.

– No, gracias, ya terminamos – le dijo con tono seco.

Se lamentó al ver el semblante decaído de Hermione, aunque al dirigirse a su hijo intentaba sonreír con naturalidad, él sabía que estaba triste.

– Ehm... Hermione... ¿y el reloj que teníamos? – le preguntó un poco temeroso por su reacción.

– Lo tiré, ya no servía – dijo con tono frío, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver y otra punzada más atravesó su pecho.

– P-pero me gustaba... – dijo intentándole sonreír, pero Hermione lo ignoró por completo.

– Vamos, James, hay que arreglarnos porque no tardan en venir tus tíos – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que se levantara de la nieve.

– Hermione, por favor... – intentó detenerla.

– Lo siento, tengo que bañar a James, se puede resfriar – le dijo sin voltearlo a ver y siguió con su camino.

Pateó la nieve enojado, sólo había llegado ahí a arruinarle la vida a Hermione, ella era feliz antes de que él llegara. Seguramente quien lo había metido en ese sueño sólo quería ver infeliz a su amiga, porque era lo único que estaba logrando hacer.

Regresó a la casa y esperó en la sala a que Hermione terminara de bañar a James, seguramente lo que menos quería era verlo. Y se lamentó una vez más al recordar la ausencia del reloj. ¿Qué demonios significaba ese reloj para Hermione?

Se talló el rostro intentando despejarse y pensar con claridad. Lo primero que haría era sacar de la basura el despertador, seguramente Hermione se arrepentiría de haberlo tirado, aunque siguiera enojada con él. Después investigaría porqué era tan importante ese reloj para ella, tal vez Ron podría ayudarlo, seguro él sabía aunque sea un poco sobre su matrimonio.

Subió a arreglarse, tal vez, si tenía suerte, se toparía con Hermione y podría hablar con ella sin que saliera huyendo, tal vez... tal vez sólo le cerraría la puerta en la cara; como acababa de hacer al verlo acercarse al servicio. Está bien, lo que había hecho era grave, y bastante.

Golpeó un par de veces su frente contra la puerta – Perdón... – murmuró acariciando la puerta, antes de alejarse. Tomó su abrigo de la silla que estaba junto a la puerta y salió.

– ¡Papi! –

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hijo. Volteó encontrándolo en su habitación, jugando con un pequeño hipogrifo de plástico.

– ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó acercándose a él.

– Ehm, tú mamá me pidió que fuera a la tienda – le dijo intentando no escucharse decaído.

– ¿Puedo ir contigo? – le preguntó sonriendo, pero Harry negó.

– Mejor quédate aquí, seguro no tardan en llegar tus tíos, alguien debe recibirlos, ¿no? – le dijo sonriéndole débilmente, y James asintió sin dejar de sonreír, volviendo a sus juegos.

Lo observó por unos segundos antes de salir de la habitación. Al pasar por la antesala se detuvo unos momentos para volver a observar las fotos, Hermione era feliz porque a su lado había un hombre que la amaba y conocía su vida juntos, él sólo estaba haciendo que ella lo odiara.

Salió de la casa, luego de ponerse sus botas para la nieve, y caminó alejándose de su propiedad. ¿Porqué no conseguía dejar de meter la pata?, ¿así habría sido el Harry con el que se había casado Hermione?, metiendo la pata en cada oportunidad y haciendo llorar a la mujer más maravillosa con que podía haberse casado. No, seguramente el Harry con el que se había casado era menos torpe. Tal vez podría permanecer alejado de ella hasta volver a la realidad, así no la volvería a hacer sufrir.

OoOoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que tuve un fin de semana un poco atareado y no encontré tiempo de actualizar, de hecho, no iba a hacerlo hasta el próximo Fin de semana, pero recibí un lindo review que me inspiró para publicar, ahora sólo espero que el internet me deje subir el capítulo, porque está bastante lento (el internet) :p**

**Espero Les Guste Este Nuevo Capítulo, y por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me inspiran, animan y motivan a seguir escribiendo!**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Acto II**

**Ficción Es La Vida Real**

**Escena 1**

**El rompecabezas comienza a tomar forma**

– ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar a su casa, y pudo ver la mirada molesta de su amigo y a lo lejos vio a Hermione taparse la boca con una mano y entrar a la cocina.

– ¡Papi! – escuchó antes de sentir los brazos de James rodearlo por las piernas, se inclinó un poco y lo separó de él, sólo para cargarlo, apoyándolo en su cintura.

– Hola, chaparro – le dijo sonriendo, mientras se dirigía a la sala con su hijo en brazos. Se sentó frente a la chimenea sentando a su hijo en su regazo – ¿Ya desayunaron? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

James negó – Te estábamos esperando, ¿dónde estabas? – le dijo con tono serio, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry le volvió a sonreír – Sólo fui a caminar un poco – dijo dándole un beso en la sien y lo abrazó intentando mantener su sonrisa. Fuera de la sala vio a Luna observarlo con gesto serio.

– James, tu mamá pregunta si la quieres ayudar – le dijo sonriendo y el pequeño asintió emocionado y, dándole un beso a su papá en la mejilla, se bajó de su regazo y corrió fuera de la sala, mientras Luna se acercaba a él.

Resopló cansado, no quería hablar con ella, sabía que lo regañaría por haberse ido de esa manera y por seguir haciendo sufrir a su esposa. No necesitaba que ella se lo dijera, lo sabía más que bien.

– ¿Ya no te importa Hermione? – le preguntó con gesto serio, sentándose frente a él.

Harry la volteó a ver sorprendido – ¿Qué si ya no me importa?, ¡claro que sí! – le dijo con tono serio – Es la persona más importante en mi vida... ella y James.... –

– Bien, quería estar segura de eso, porque has estado actuando de manera extraña los último días, como si Hermione no... – decía con tono serio, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– Hermione sí me importa, más de lo que yo mismo sabía – dijo más para sí mismo, que como comentario.

– Y ¿porqué has estado actuando así? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Suspiró cubriéndose el rostro – No lo sé, siento como si viviera la vida de alguien más, todo esto es demasiado perfecto para mi... – dijo con tono bajo y sintió la mano de Luna sobre su hombro.

– Te mereces todo esto, Harry, pasaste por muchas cosas en tu vida, merecías ser feliz. Hermione te esperó tanto, que llegó a perder la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, cuando le dijiste lo que sentías por ella, lo dudó demasiado, llegó a pensar que era una especie de broma, pero luego le diste ese lindo hipogrifo... – decía sonriendo, pero se hizo callar a si misma – Merlín, para qué te digo todo esto si tú ya lo sabes – dijo riéndose de su descuido.

– ¿Yo le di un hipogrifo? – preguntó antes de poderse detener.

Luna asintió – Hermione sólo me dijo que tenía un significado especial para ella y que jamás pensó que lo recordarías, estaba tan feliz – dijo con gesto soñador – Y qué bueno que te decidiste, así Ron se acercó a mi, y nos hicimos buenos amigos... bueno, después fuimos más que buenos amigos – dijo sonriendo con picardía, haciendo reír a Harry.

Así que algo significaban para Hermione los hipogrifos... tendría que averiguar cuál era ese significado especial.

– Intenta arreglar las cosas con ella, está muy triste y le es un poco difícil evitar llorar frente a James. Harry, hagas lo que hagas, no lastimes a James – le dijo con gesto preocupado, antes de reincorporarse y salir de la sala.

Jamás haría nada que lastimara a su hijo, aunque estaba seguro que el sólo hecho de ver llorar a su mamá lo haría sufrir demasiado.

Se reincorporó siguiendo los pasos de Luna a la cocina, entró encontrando a Ron platicando de algo con James mientras Luna freía algo en la sartén y Hermione preparaba Merlín sabe qué cosa dándole la espalda. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la espalda, acariciando su vientre.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó en susurro, acariciando su mejilla con su aliento, pero Hermione negó – Por favor, Hermione, necesitamos hablar – le suplicó aún hablando en tono bajo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Hermione alejó rápidamente su rostro de el de él.

– No ahora, no puedo... – dijo con voz entrecortada y Harry pudo ver sus mejillas húmedas.

– Lo siento... – dijo casi sin voz antes de separarse de ella acariciando suavemente su vientre y cintura en el acto. Y sin decir más, salió de la cocina.

OoOoOoOoO

Pasó todo el día lejos de Hermione, la castaña sólo hablaba con Ron, Luna y James, y a él le dirigía algunas frases cortas sin hacer contacto visual. Ron había intentado hablar con Hermione, pero a la sola mención del problema, cambiaba de tema, Luna logró hablar un poco más con ella, pero sólo había conseguido que llorara. Y ahora lo había dejado solo en la sala con una advertencia silenciosa de no seguirla.

Esperó alrededor de media hora, talvez para ese momento Hermione y James ya estarían dormidos. Subió a su habitación con pasos lentos, nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida, jamás le había dolido tanto estar enojado con su pareja, aunque él no estaba enojado con Hermione, pero le costaría bastante que ella lo volviera a ver como antes. Al pasar por la habitación de su hijo se asomó por la puerta y lo vio dormir con un muñeco de felpa entre sus brazos, se acercó a él y besó su frente acariciando su cabello – Buenas noches – susurró antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Al entrar a su cuarto vio a Hermione ya acostada con la colcha cubriéndole hasta la barbilla y los ojos cerrados. Resopló decaído y se desvistió en silencio.

– Aún recuerdas que mañana iremos a Londres, ¿no es así? – le dijo con tono seco, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba – Mi ropa y la de James ya está lista, tú puedes usar la mochila que está en el armario del pasillo –

Ese comentario le cayó como una patada en el estómago – Está bien – murmuró antes de salir de la habitación para ir por la mochila. Tardó menos de media hora en guardar sus cosas, dejó la mochila junto a la maleta de Hermione y se acostó a su lado, observando el despertador muggle – No me gusta ese reloj... – dijo con tono serio.

– ¿Porqué?, si éste sí sirve – le dijo con un intento de reclamo, pero su voz se quebró.

Sin importarle si Hermione se enojaría o no, se acercó a ella y la abrazó acurrucándose contra ella – No llores, por favor, lamento haber dicho esa estupidez... ¡no!, no te vayas, por favor... – le pidió al sentirla intentar separarse de él – Últimamente se me olvidan cosas importantes, tú te has dado cuenta, he dicho y hecho muchas estupideces los últimos días, pero nada tiene que ver con lo que significas para mi – le dijo en susurro, acariciando su vientre y besó su hombro, pero Hermione no contestó y eso le bastó para saber que aún no estaba perdonado, aunque ya era un avance el que lo dejara abrazarla, tal vez necesitaba ese abrazo tanto como él.

OoOoOoOoO

Frunció el entrecejo, aún no quería despertar, había dormido más que bien, y sonrió al reconocer el cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo, en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado dormidos. Abrió los ojos y amó ver la cabellera castaña de su amiga, y movió un poco su mano, reconociendo su vientre abultado, sonrió feliz y besó el cabello de su esposa aspirando su aroma. Y la sintió comenzar a despertar.

– Buenos días – le dijo sonriendo, pero Hermione no respondió – ¿Cómo dormiste? – le preguntó intentando ignorar su silencio, pero Hermione volvió a permanecer callada, y para descontento de Harry, se levantó de la cama, apartando su brazo, y la observó entrar al servicio sin dirigirle la más mínima mirada.

Se golpeó la frente molesto consigo mismo, Hermione jamás le perdonaría ese error. Volteó hacia el servicio al escuchar que la puerta se abría, pero sólo la vio salir de la habitación con semblante serio. Se reincorporó para meterse a bañar, necesitaba despejar su mente, pensar porqué razón era tan especial para ella ese hipogrifo. Sí, se lo había dado cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, pero ¿porqué un hipogrifo? El único hipogrifo que conocía era Buckbeak y nunca le había gustado del todo, se había acercado a él cuando lo salvaron y, a pesar de su aversión por volar, lo montó junto a él para ayudarlo a salvar a Sirius, que... esa aventura los había unido más que nunca, ella había hecho todo eso sólo por él, el hipogrifo era un símbolo para ellos, era el símbolo del amor que había entre ellos aún antes de saberlo... y él apenas lo sabía en ese momento, luego de 9 años.

Se apresuró a terminar de bañarse y arreglarse, debía hablar con Hermione, decirle que había entendido todo, que era un estúpido, pero no quería que se deshiciera del reloj, nunca, aunque dejara de dar la hora por más que lo golpearan. Salió de la habitación para buscar a Hermione, y la encontró en el baño con James.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo sonriendo – ¿Hermione, podemos...? – decía, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

– Ahora no, se nos hará tarde, le prometí a mis papás que llegaríamos a comer con ellos – le dijo con tono serio, enjuagando el shampoo del cabello de James.

– Vamos, Hermione, Londres está a un par de horas, llegaremos más que a tiempo, por favor, hablemos – le pidió, aún parado en la puerta.

– Se nos hará tarde, aún tengo que preparar el desayuno y no me he bañado – le dijo manteniendo su tono serio.

– ¡Yo lo preparo mientras tú te bañas! – le dijo sonriendo, pero Hermione negó.

– Ya estás, chaparro... – le decía mientras lo secaba – Ahora ve a vestirte, tú papá te ayudará – le dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de verlo salir del baño con un gesto alegre. Y al levantar la mirada se topó con sus ojos verdes – Ahora no, Harry, por favor – le pidió con tono suplicante, e intentó salir del baño, pero el moreno se lo impidió – Harry... – dijo con un aliento, bajando la mirada.

– Necesitamos hablar, Hermione, ¿crees que James no se dará cuenta de que algo pasa entre nosotros? – le preguntó con gesto preocupado, aún tomándola por los brazos con suavidad.

Hermione asintió – Lo sé, por eso decidí hablar con él cuando lleguemos a Londres. Me quedaré con mis papás y... bueno James se quedará conmigo mientras... regresaré por mis cosas después –

En cierto momento había dejado de escuchar lo que Hermione le decía, estaba hablando de una separación, de SU separación – ¡Espera, espera! – le dijo negando – No nos podemos separar – dijo sintiendo que el aire le hacía falta.

– ¿Porqué?, ¿no es lo que quieres? – le dijo intentando no llorar – Eso fue lo que me dijiste una vez, ¿no?, el día que me pidieras que nos deshiciéramos del reloj significaba que ya no sentías lo mismo que el día que... – decía, pero no pudo seguir hablando pues las lágrimas le habían ganado.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó pensando en lo que le había dicho y maldiciéndose por haber dicho esa estupidez – No es lo que quiero, nunca voy a querer eso; Hermione, yo... ¡agh, maldita sea!, eres todo para mi y nunca me había dado cuenta, soy un estúpido, sólo... Hermione, no te alejes de mi. Me da miedo dormir pues temo despertar y darme cuenta de que lo que tenemos sólo fue un sueño, me da miedo despertar y no verte a mi lado, por favor, no me dejes, prometo dejar de ser un idiota, prometo hacerte feliz, amarte como debí de haberlo hecho siempre – le decía acariciando su cabello, sin dejar de abrazarla e intentando pasar el nudo en su garganta.

– ¿Me amas? – le preguntó volteándolo a ver mientras otra lágrima más surcaba su mejilla.

Harry la observó, observó sus ojos, sus pestañas húmedas al igual que sus mejillas, su nariz sonrojada a causa del llanto y sus suaves labios ahora contorsionados en un gesto de dolor, y volviendo a clavar su mirada en sus ojos asintió – Te amo, Hermione, te amo – dijo sin poder evitar que una lágrima escapara de su ojo, y sintió a Hermione abrazarlo, ahogando los sollozos en su pecho – Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, yo... busqué el reloj, pero ya no estaba en la basura y... en verdad lo lamento – dijo apenado y se sorprendió al escucharla reír.

– ¿Lo buscaste en la basura? – le preguntó sorprendida y Harry asintió un poco confundido – Jamás sería capaz de tirarlo – dijo limpiándose las mejillas – Lo dejé en el cuarto de James – le dijo mientras él terminaba la tarea de eliminar la humedad de su rostro, acariciándola con cariño.

– Me alegra, me habría odiado toda mi vida por haber ocasionado que lo tiraras – le dijo sonriendo antes de besar su frente.

– ¡Papá!, ¡se nos hará tarde! – le habló James desde la puerta de su habitación, frunciendo el entrecejo, haciendo reír a sus papás.

– Definitivamente eso lo heredó de ti – le dijo sonriendo a Hermione – Vamos, ve a bañarte, yo lo vestiré y comenzaré a preparar el desayuno – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y le dio un beso suave en los labios, estuvo a punto de separarse de ella, pero Hermione lo detuvo volviéndolo a besar, acarició sus labios, rodeándolo por la cintura con un brazo y acariciando su cabello con su mano libre. Y él no tardó en corresponderle sintiendo como si llevara años sin besarla, sintiéndose completo luego de ese beso, reconoció cada recoveco con su lengua, mientras ella hacía lo propio, acarició sus mejillas y mordió su labio inferior, sabiendo que si Hermione no lo detenía él no haría nada por detenerse. Y estuvo apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando sintió a su esposa separarse lentamente de él. La observó sonreír con los ojos cerrados, seguro de que él sonreía de igual manera.

– Iré a bañarme – dijo sin dejar se sonreír antes de salir del servicio.

Sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a su hijo, que lo seguía esperando en la puerta de su cuarto – Vamos, chaparro, o se nos hará tarde – le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa y entraron a la habitación mientras James negaba con gesto exasperado.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿Estás segura que iban a estar en casa?, se ve muy tranquilo – le decía a su esposa mientras bajaba a James del coche, dejándolo recostarse en su hombro, pues se había quedado dormido en el camino.

– Sí, Harry, son sólo mis papás, no andan corriendo por la casa como tú y James – le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry rió un poco – Sí, pero tardamos más de lo esperado – dijo mientras se acercaban a la casa. Les había tomado más tiempo de lo normal, pues un accidente en la autopista los había retrasado.

– Hablé con ellos cuando nos detuvimos, estaban ansiosos por darle su regalo a James, pero creo que tendrán que esperar – dijo sonriendo mientras peinaba el flequillo de su hijo, descubriendo su frente.

– Estoy seguro que en cuanto escuche las voces de sus abuelos despertará – le aseguró sonriendo y Hermione llamó a la puerta.

Esperaron unos momentos hasta escuchar movimiento adentro y se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la señora Granger saludándolos con una enorme sonrisa. Se veía casi igual que como la recordaba, y la última vez que la había visto fue en una cena a la que Hermione los había invitado, luego de graduarse de Hogwarts, la única diferencia era su cabello, estaba más canoso de lo que lo recordaba.

– ¡Me alegra tanto que hayan llegado! – dijo sonriendo antes de abrazar a su hija, que correspondió a su abrazo feliz – ¿Cómo están?, ¿ningún inconveniente en el camino? – le preguntó acariciando su vientre, y Hermione negó.

– Todo bien, Harry se encargó de eso – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

– Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿y cómo están ustedes dos? – le preguntó refiriéndose a él y a James.

– ¡Excelente!, sólo que mi amigo se quedó dormido a mitad del camino – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, saludando con un beso en la mejilla a su suegra.

Les sonrió y los invitó a pasar, caminaron hasta la sala, mientras ella y Hermione platicaban de su embarazo y al llegar a la estancia se sintió intimidado al ver al señor Granger poniéndose de pie para saludar a su hija. Él sí se veía diferente, se había dejado un bigote; que lo hacía ver imponente; y su cabello estaba cubierto de canas, aunque aún predominaba su cabellera castaña.

Abrazó a su hija y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para luego saludar a Harry con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa, que lo hizo relajarse.

– Deberías llevar a James a la habitación de Jane – le dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón que estaba junto al árbol de navidad.

Harry lo observó nervioso, ¿cómo demonios iba a saber él dónde estaba la habitación de Hermione?, lo único que conocía de esa casa era la planta baja y sólo una parte de ella, pero no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba el dormitorio de su esposa.

Hermione sonrió tomando un par de galletas que estaban en la mesa de centro – Vamos, te acompaño – tomó su mano guiándolo a las escaleras, y la amó aún más por conocerlo tan bien y sacarlo de ese apuro, aunque dudaba que ella supiera que él no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba su habitación – No pensé que todavía te pusieras nervioso con mi papá – le dijo sonriendo mientras subían – Mi papá te quiere, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, se alegra que me haya casado contigo. Al principio fue un poco difícil pero debes entenderlo, era su nena y tú se la quitaste – dijo sonriendo divertida, haciéndolo reír – Pero después se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era contigo y lo aceptó, ¡eres su yerno favorito! – dijo antes de darle un beso y Harry volvió a reír.

– ¡Claro que lo soy!, pero sólo porque soy el único – dijo fingiendo tono molesto, pero no tardó en sonreír al ver la sonrisa coqueta que le dirigía Hermione mientras entraba a una habitación, que suponía era la suya.

Al entrar no pudo ver a Hermione, la luz seguía apagada – Acuéstalo en la cama – escuchó la voz de su esposa a su derecha, y gracias a la poca luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana iluminando un poco la habitación, logró llegar hasta la cama. Acostó a su hijo y, luego de quitarle sus botines, lo cubrió con una manta que estaba a sus pies – ¿Recuerdas la primera noche que pasamos aquí? – sintió sus manos sobre su cintura – Jamás imaginé que nuestra primera vez sería aquí, en mi cumpleaños – murmuró sobre su cuello y Harry deseó recordar esa noche, y la escuchó reír – Ron casi me mata cuando se enteró, yo siempre le dije que no haría el amor hasta casarme – dijo con tono risueño, haciendo sonreír a Harry. Su primera vez había sido con él y decidió que sólo quería estar con él, que él fuera el único hombre en su vida. Y eso lo hizo sentirse feliz, Luna tenía razón, ella lo había esperado desde hacía tanto tiempo y él simplemente no se había sabido dar cuenta.

Volteó hacia ella sonriendo – Te amo – dijo antes de abrazarla, haciéndola sonreír ampliamente, aferrándose a él.

– Yo también te amo – dijo besándolo detrás de la oreja y acarició su espalda – Vamos abajo, mis papás han estado esperándonos desde hace más de dos horas – le dijo sonriendo, mientras se separaba de él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Harry sonrió y salió junto con ella de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoO


	6. Chapter 6

**Uff! Pensé que no iba a poder actualizar hoy! Ha sido una semana medio rara, bueno, creo que lo raro empezó desde el fin de semana pasado, pero igual fue buena!**

**Aquí tienen, antes de que caiga dormida, un capítulo más de este fic que, por suerte les ha estado gustando, y espero que así siga, porque gracias a la hermosa respuesta que ha tenido, parece que me estoy inspirando para la continuación de cierto fic que tiene "poco" que terminé, pero que comencé a publicar hace más de 2 años (recuerdo que fueron más de dos años, porque ese tiempo estuve ausente)… en fin, creo que los que lo leyeron sabrán de qué fic hablo… aclaro, no estoy prometiendo ni asegurando nada, sólo digo que parece que la inspiración está llegando; pero con tanto trabajo, no sé si las musas quieran trabajar conmigo.**

**Bueno, ya basta de promesas sin fundamentos! Aquí está el nuevo cap!**

**ADVERTENCIA!!! Tiene una escena un poco subidita de tono, no es lemmon, pero sí tiene un poco de mm… lem? Jajaja Conste que ya quedó advertido!**

**Escena 2**

**A fuego lento te haces agua**

Despertó de la forma en que estaba amando hacerlo, con Hermione entre sus brazos. Nunca había dormido en un hotel; además del Caldero Chorreante; pero no lo había encontrado para nada molesto, por el simple hecho de estar junto a su esposa. Los Granger les habían pedido que se quedaran con ellos, pero él insistió en que no quería molestarlos y, a pesar de la mirada suplicante de James, Hermione lo había apoyado argumentando que sería más cómodo para ellos y prometiendo que los visitarían cada día que pasaran en Londres. Aquello sólo había sido la excusa perfecta para pasar una noche a solas con Hermione, estaba seguro que sus suegros no se negarían a cuidar de James mientras ellos iban a cenar y pasaban una noche tranquila, ya tendría tiempo de planear esa noche, Hermione les había asegurado a sus papás que pasarían año nuevo con ellos. Sonrió aspirando su aroma; era el mejor estimulante para sonreír; y besó su cabeza acariciando su brazo.

– Buenos días – la saludó al sentirla comenzar a despertar, y se acurrucó contra él negándose a abrir los ojos – ¿Recuerdas que hoy iremos al zoológico? – le dijo sonriendo y Hermione asintió – Pues debemos levantarnos para encontrarnos con Ron y Luna en el Caldero Chorreante – Hermione negó ocultando su rostro en su pecho, haciéndolo reír – Aún tenemos que arreglarnos y sólo hay un baño – le dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se congeló al escuchar a su esposa.

– Podemos bañarnos juntos – le dijo volteándolo a ver con un brillo especial en su mirada, y no pudo negársele. Hermione le sonrió – Vamos, antes de que se despierte James – le dijo tomándolo de las manos mientras se reincorporaba.

Le sonrió dejándose guiar hasta el servicio – Prepara el agua, iré a ver a James... – le dijo sonriendo con ternura y la observó salir. Se quedó de pie donde Hermione lo había dejado, sin saber qué hacer; le parecía irreal la simple idea de compartir el baño con Hermione, era demasiado bueno para él; y reaccionó al escuchar su voz, diciéndole algo a su hijo que no alcanzó a entender y, deshaciéndose de su ropa con nerviosismo, se metió a la regadera nivelando la temperatura del agua, pero no pudo evitar ponerse aún más nervioso al escucharla cerrar la puerta. Sintió sus manos sobre su pecho húmedo y se tensó un poco al percibir la piel desnuda de Hermione presionarse contra su espalda, comenzando a mojarse junto a él; intentó relajarse y disfrutar de su contacto, cerró los ojos cubriendo con sus manos las manos de Hermione, que seguían sobre su pecho, y sonrió al sentir el rostro de su esposa descansar en su espalda.

Tomó sus manos y, acercándolas a su boca, las besó para después separarse un poco y girar lentamente hasta quedar de frente a ella; acarició sus mejillas, intentando transmitirle con una mirada todo el amor que le hacía sentir, se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, sin apartar las manos de su rostro, y la besó con suavidad, con movimientos pausados, deslizando sus manos por su cuello y sus hombros, acariciándolos con sus dedos lentamente, intentando así grabar en su memoria cada milímetro de su piel. Hermione lo empujó un poco haciendo que el chorro de agua comenzara a mojar sus cabezas, y amó el tacto húmedo de los labios de su esposa, deseando nunca separarse de ella, pero necesitaron hacerlo, pues con agua corriendo por sus rostros les era casi imposible respirar.

Le sonrió antes de abrazarla, agradeciendo la presencia del agua, pues tantas emociones acumulándose en su pecho estaba seguro que lo harían llorar. Hermione le había dado todo lo que podía necesitar y lo seguía haciendo, cada día, y él apenas reconocía ese sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón desde hacía mas de 15 años... sonrió al sentirla masajear su cabeza, mientras él besaba su hombro con calma, y a regañadientes se separó de ella sólo para que Hermione pudiera enjuagar el shampoo de su cabello, con suaves movimientos fue lavando gradualmente el jabón. Y aún con los ojos cerrados la sintió besar su cuello, haciéndole saber que había terminado su labor, y ahora era su turno.

Mordiendo su labio inferior tomó el pequeño bote blanco, vertiendo un poco de su contenido líquido en su mano lo untó en ambas manos y comenzó a masajear la cabeza de su esposa, que hacía su labor bastante difícil al hacerle aquellas caricias en el cuello con su boca y en la espalda con sus manos. Talló con suavidad su cabello, haciendo bastante espuma, que resbalaba por su espalda al recibir el agua, y amó la visión de la espalda de Hermione, lisa y suave, sin marcas de ningún tipo, más que un pequeño lunar que no tardó en proclamar como suyo.

Alejando sus manos de la espalda de Harry, Hermione tomó su cabello para exprimirlo, eliminando los rastros de shampoo y, para deleite del moreno, la observó tomar la barra de jabón, hizo un poco de espuma con sus manos antes de llevarlas al pecho de Harry y comenzar a acariciarlo, cubriéndolo lentamente con una diluida espuma, que dejaba el jabón. La observó verlo con detenimiento, como grabando no sólo con sus dedos sino también con sus ojos la memoria de su cuerpo. Se acercó a él rodeándolo a modo de abrazo, uniendo sus cuerpos para poder enjabonar su espalda y Harry besó su cuello llevando sus manos hacia la espalda de su esposa, las deslizó suavemente por ella, deteniéndose sobre el pequeño lunar, su lunar, lo acarició con su dedo índice y volvió a besar su cuello mientras sus manos vagaban a lo largo de su espalda – Te amo... – murmuró contra su hombro, dudando que lo hubiera escuchado sobre el sonido del agua al caer, y llevó sus manos al final de su espalda, acariciando la curva que se formaba donde esta dejaba de llamarse así, y adoró sentir su vientre contra el suyo. Respiró con pesadez y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, presionando un poco los dedos en su piel al escucharla gemir.

Dejó de sentir las manos de Hermione en su espalda y se separó de ella, se acomodó detrás de su esposa, quitándole la barra de jabón de su mano, se acercó a ella uniendo sus cuerpos y comenzó a deslizar el jabón por su vientre lentamente, sintiéndola acariciar sus piernas, y al llegar al área de sus senos decidió distraerse con su cuello, mordiéndolo y besándolo con suavidad, y Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirlo acariciar sus senos con ambas manos, mordiendo su labio inferior para retener un gemido, lo tomó por los muslos intentando encontrar estabilidad, pues sus piernas comenzaban a ceder ante las caricias que le hacía Harry y balbuceó algo incoherente al sentir a Harry besar su garganta acercándose a su quijada.

– Te amo... – susurró en su oído antes de aprisionar sus labios, la abrazó cuando se giró para quedar frente a él, y continuó con su labor deslizando la barra de jabón por su espalda, brazos y muslos, sin descuidar ni un momento su boca.

Hermione sonrió a mitad del beso y se separó un poco de él – También te amo, mi vida... – le dijo antes de volver a besarlo, haciéndolo sonreír.

Acomodó, a tientas, el jabón en su lugar e hizo caminar un poco a Hermione para cerrar las llaves del agua, la abrazó por un par de momentos más, sin dejar de besarla, antes de separarse de ella – Creo que debemos salir, te aseguro que me encantaría permanecer toda la semana aquí contigo, pero le prometimos a James que lo llevaríamos al zoológico – le dijo a media voz, susurrando sobre sus labios.

Hermione sonrió y acarició su mejilla con una mano – Vamos, creo que podemos continuar después – susurró sin dejar de sonreír y lo besó pausadamente, sólo por un par de segundos.

Salió de la regadera antes que ella y tomó una de las toallas para poder secarla, se la acomodó en la espalda usando las orillas para secar su rostro con cuidado, Hermione le sonrió y, tomando los bordes de la toalla, se acercó a él para volverlo a besar.

Tomó otra toalla y con descuidada velocidad se secó para regresar a su lado luego de enrollársela en la cintura – Fue... ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida – le dijo sonriendo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, haciéndola reír un poco.

– Eso dijiste cuando nació James – dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras le secaba el pecho con su toalla.

– Bueno, no compares, son dos cosas completamente diferentes, a James lo amo, pero esto fue... ¡Eres hermosa! – dijo antes de besarla acariciando su mejilla con una mano, sintiendo las manos de Hermione contra su pecho.

Le sonrió separándose de él – Vamos, llegaremos tarde por Ron y Luna – le dijo dándole un beso corto, y lo llevó fuera del baño, donde los esperaba James sentado en la gran cama que habían compartido, viendo la tele.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? – les preguntó James al verlos salir.

Hermione se rió un poco, mientras él no dejaba de sonreír – No, debes bañarte antes – le dijo separándose de él para acercarse a sus maletas y buscar su ropa.

– Vamos, chaparro – le dijo Harry indicándole que entrara al baño y lo vio bajarse de la cama y acercarse a él para entrar al baño, y lo siguió adentro.

OoOoOoOoO

Entraron al Caldero Chorreante y se encontraron sólo a Luna con Liam en brazos. Se acercaron a ella caminando entre las mesas y Harry, tomando firmemente la mano de su hijo, intentó ignorar las discretas miradas que los seguían para no irritarse, aunque no eran ni la mitad de molestas de lo que solían ser cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

– Hola – saludó Hermione a la rubia, dándole un abrazó – ¿Dónde está Ron? – le preguntó observándola confundida.

Luna sonrió y les indicó que se sentaran en una mesa que estaba cerca de ellos, Harry le acercó la silla a su esposa y ocupó el lugar que estaba a su lado sentando a James en su pierna, mientras Luna se sentaba frente a ellos acomodando a Liam en su regazo – Ronald fue al callejón Diagon a comprarse una camisa – les dijo sonriendo – Se le ocurrió viajar por la red flu, lo cual no le sentó muy bien a Liam y devolvió todo lo que había comido en su camisa – explicó al ver las miradas confundidas de sus amigos, y no pudo evitar reírse.

– Hubieran usado un hechizo – le sugirió Hermione, riendo por el descuido de su amigo.

– Eso hicimos, pero el olor no se quitó – dijo Luna volviendo a reír, ocasionando la risa de su hijo, quien se parecía mucho a ella, aunque su cabellera pelirroja no negaba su descendencia Weasley.

– Eso sólo le pasa a Ron – dijo Harry entre risas, sosteniendo con un brazo a su hijo y tomando la mano de Hermione con la otra.

– Veo que todo está muy bien entre ustedes – les dijo sonriendo y James volteó a ver a sus papás haciéndolos sonreír.

– ¡Todo está perfecto! – dijo Hermione, mientras Harry despeinaba el cabello de su hijo, que sonreía feliz por la respuesta de su mamá.

Luna les sonrió – Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo quitándole a su hijo un tenedor que había agarrado para llevarse a la boca y no tardó en quejarse balbuceando un 'quiero' posesivo, pero su mamá pareció no escucharlo – ¿Ya desayunaron? – les preguntó quitándole ahora la cuchara que había agarrado Liam, que volvió a quejarse, Harry, Hermione y James negaron – ¿Les parece si pedimos algo de comer? –

Hermione negó – Pensamos que sería mejor comer en el zoológico, para no retrasarnos más – le dijo sonriendo al verla alejar el plato de las manos de su hijo.

– ¡Pero tengo hambre! – se quejó James observando a su mamá con el entrecejo fruncido, haciéndola sonreír.

– Toma – dijo ofreciéndole una manzana que había sacado de la mochila que llevaba Harry – ¿Quieres que la parta? – le preguntó mientras se la entregaba y James negó sonriendo, aceptando la manzana.

– ¡Mío! – exigió Liam extendiendo las manos hacia su primo, quien sonrió acercándole la fruta.

Luna sonrió y tomó la manzana impidiendo que su hijo la tomara – Creo que heredó el apetito de Ronald – dijo sonriendo divertida – No deja de querer comer cualquier cosa que vea que nos llevamos a la boca – decía mientras partía un pedazo de manzana – Gracias, James – le dijo regresándole su manzana y le dio el trozo a su hijo – Dale las gracias a tu primo – dijo y Liam, con el pedazo de fruta ya en la boca, balbuceó algo que no sonó ni un poco a gracias, pero Luna se dio por satisfecha – ¡Ronald! –

Harry y Hermione voltearon hacia atrás encontrándose con un pelirrojo molesto, que vestía una camisa rosa que le quedaba bastante ajustada e intentaba cubrir con su abrigo – Bonita camisa – le dijo Harry intentando no reírse mientras Hermione se reía por lo bajo y James lo observaba confundido.

– ¡Cállate, Potter! – murmuró enojado, sentándose junto a su esposa, pero su gesto se relajó al ver a su hijo llamar su atención, y lo tomó en brazos, mientras Luna le quitaba el babeado pedazo de manzana.

– Y dime, ¿porqué ese... interesante modelo? – le preguntó Hermione intentando mantener su gesto serio, haciendo que Ron volviera a fruncir el entrecejo.

– ¡No había una maldita camisa en todo el callejón!, y era esto o apestar a vómito de bebé – dijo intentando mantener su gesto molesto, pero le era casi imposible ignorar la atención que le mostraba su hijo, y no tardó en olvidar el asunto, comenzando a jugar con él.

– Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos – anunció Luna poniéndose de pie y Hermione, Harry y Ron la imitaron, tomando en brazos a sus hijos.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Vamos, papi, apúrate! – lo jalaba James del brazo para hacer que acelerara su paso mientras Hermione caminaba detrás de ellos y Ron salía de la tienda de regalos junto con Luna y Liam.

– Habíamos quedado en que iríamos despacito para que no se cansara tu mamá – le recordó sonriendo y logró hacer que se detuviera observándolo apenado.

– Pensé que tu papá era el único fanático de las cosas muggles en tu familia – dijo Hermione observando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

– Yo no soy fanático de las cosas muggles, sólo... tenía que comprar una camisa, ¿no te diste cuenta cómo me observaban todos con la otra? – le preguntó fingiendo gesto molesto.

– Yo creo que te veías lindo – le dijo Luna sonriendo.

– Sí, lindo papi – dijo Liam sonriendo, haciendo reír a sus papás.

– No, Liam, los papis no somos lindos, somos atractivos – lo corrigió Ron fingiendo tono serio.

– Da igual, no necesitabas comprar todo ese montón de cosas – dijo observándolos con una sonrisa.

Ron llevaba puesta una camisa, un gorro, una bolsa en la cintura, una mochila y una bolsa de tela con Merlín sabe cuántas cosas del zoológico dentro, mientras Liam vestía un gorro y una sudadera con dibujos de animales, y un león de peluche en brazos.

– Bueno, son cosas lindas y no sé cuándo vaya a volver a venir – dijo con gesto distraído y siguió con su camino, adelantándose a Harry y James, que sonrieron divertidos.

– Vamos – los apremió Hermione tomando del brazo a su esposo y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a los Weasley.

– Si te cansas dinos y nos detenemos – le dijo con gesto preocupado y Hermione le sonrió cubriendo su mano con ambas manos.

– Sí, mami, podemos descansar si quieres – dijo James señalando unas mesas y recibió una sonrisa de su mamá.

– Son muy amables los dos, pero si nos detenemos cada que sienta un dolor, terminaremos de recorrer el zoológico la próxima semana – dijo sonriendo con sorna, pero Harry no tardó en detenerse y observarla detenidamente.

– ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿quieres que regresemos al hotel?, podemos venir después – le dijo preocupado y con la clara intención de tomarla en brazos.

– Harry, estoy perfectamente, cansada sólo lo normal, pero mejor sigamos, Ron y Luna ya entraron a la casa de los reptiles – dijo haciéndolos caminar de nuevo y James soltó la mano de su papá para acercarse a su mamá y tomar su mano.

Harry sonrió y caminó junto a su esposa e hijo recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana y lo que tenía planeado para la noche, si Hermione no estaba muy cansada la invitaría a cenar y a pasar una linda velada con él. Acercó su mano a su rostro y la besó, recibiendo una mirada sonriente de su esposa, que le dio un leve apretón en la mano.

– ¿Puedo ir con mis tíos? – les preguntó James y Hermione asintió sonriendo, luego de visualizar a sus amigos, que estaban a un par de metros de distancia, observando por uno de los cristales.

Observó a su hijo correr hacia Ron y Luna, que al notar su presencia no tardó en tomarlo en brazos para que pudiera ver lo que sea que hubiera ahí. Y volteó hacia su esposa al sentirla abrazarlo, sonrió y besó su frente, correspondiendo a su abrazo – ¿Quieres sentarte? – le preguntó señalando las bancas que estaban en el centro del recinto.

– Sí, pero tú ve con James para que vean todas las 'culebritas' que James quiera – le dijo sonriendo, aún abrazándolo.

– Preferiría quedarme contigo – le dijo antes de besarla, alejando una mano de su cintura sólo para acariciar su mejilla, amando lo correcto que se sentía estar así con ella, abrazándose, besándose, amándose como no había amado a nadie más – Te amo – le dijo nada más terminar el beso y la observó sonreír con los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando el reciente recuerdo del beso y sus palabras.

– Yo también te amo – le dijo antes de darle un suave beso – Vamos con James – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, y tomando sus manos lo hizo caminar.

– ¿No quieres descansar un poco? – le preguntó preocupado, pero Hermione negó.

– Es la primera vez que James viene a un zoológico, creo que es importante que estemos con él – le dijo mientras seguían caminando hacia su hijo, que escuchaba atentamente algo que le decía Ron y volteó hacia ellos, y al verlos acercarse pidió que lo bajaran, corriendo inmediatamente a ellos.

– ¿Papi, es cierto que hablas con las culebras? – le preguntó sonriendo emocionado, mientras Harry lo tomaba en brazos.

Volteó a ver a su esposa, que fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo – Sí, pero no me gusta – le dijo con tono serio.

– ¿Porqué? – le preguntó sorprendido – Vamos, platica con una, ¿sí? – le pedía emocionado, y Harry le iba a responder, pero se detuvo al ver a Hermione acercarse a Ron y alejarlo de Luna y Liam de un jalón.

– Ve con tu tía, ahora voy contigo, ¿está bien? – le pidió con gesto serio, bajando a su hijo, que, confundido, obedeció a su papá, y él se acercó a sus amigos.

– ¡No tenías porqué decirle a James! – escuchó que Hermione lo reprendía.

– No tiene nada de malo que sepa, el que Harry hablara Parsel nos ayudó, ¡y mucho! – le recordó.

– Sí, nadie está diciendo lo contrario, pero si James debía enterarse de eso, no debió haber sido por ti, Harry era el único que podía hablar de eso con James, ¡no tenías ningún derecho! – le decía enojada y Harry la detuvo intentando alejarla de él.

– Vamos, Hermione, no tiene importancia, yo hablaré con James después – le decía tratando de calmarla, pero la castaña intentó acercarse a Ron de nuevo – Estoy seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención, sólo pensó que sería emocionante para James – dijo logrando hacer que se calmara, y juntos caminaron hacia su hijo.

– ¿De verdad no te importa que le haya dicho? – le preguntó un poco preocupada y Harry se encogió de hombros.

– No sé, no es algo que me habría gustado que supiera James, pero parece que no lo ve tan mal – dijo sonriendo, volviendo a encogerse de hombros y la rodeó por la cintura.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry sonrió despidiéndose de sus amigos con un movimiento de mano y se subió al coche. Habían tardado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en recorrer el zoológico, pues necesitaban detenerse ocasionalmente para que Hermione descansara; James y Liam habían guiado el recorrido dentro del Acuario y el paraíso de las mariposas, aunque Liam pasó la mayor parte del recorrido en hombros o brazos de su papá; James se había decepcionado un poco al ver que ninguna 'culebrita' tenía deseos de hablar con su papá, pero se conformó al escucharlo hablar como 'culebrita'.

– ¿Vamos a comer con mis abuelitos? – les preguntó James sonriendo, a pesar de su semblante cansado.

Harry sonrió y volteó a ver a su esposa, que tenía los ojos cerrados y había recostado un poco el asiento – ¿Quieres regresar al hotel? – le preguntó un poco preocupado, tomando su mano, pero Hermione negó.

– Vamos con mis papás, allá descansaré un poco – dijo acariciando la palma de su mano con su pulgar y sonriendo débilmente.

– Hiciste más ejercicio del que podías – dijo con gesto serio, acariciando su vientre, aún sosteniendo su mano con un par de dedos – ¿Aún tienes cuerda, chaparro? – le preguntó a su hijo, observándolo por el retrovisor y James asintió bostezando un poco, haciéndolo reír – Llegaremos a casa de tus abuelitos y podrás dormir con tu mamá si quieres – le dijo sonriendo, pero James negó.

– Voy a enseñarle a mi abuelito a volar en escoba – dijo emocionado.

Harry se rió – ¿Tu mamá sabe eso? – le preguntó divertido.

– Tu abuelo no se subirá a ninguna escoba, olvidé que tenía que hablar con él sobre eso – dijo Hermione hablando con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Porqué no? – se quejó James frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago.

– Bueno, viven en un vecindario muggle, le teme a las alturas tanto como yo y no sé de dónde sacarás una escoba – dijo abriendo los ojos para observar a su hijo, que mantenía su gesto molesto.

– Él me compró una escoba – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Hermione lo observó asombrada y volteó a ver a Harry – ¿Tú sabías de esto? – le preguntó con tono serio, pero el moreno negó.

– Yo también me acabo de enterar – se defendió deteniendo el coche frente a la casa de los Granger.

– ¡Oh, ese señor me va a escuchar! – dijo reincorporándose para abrir la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo.

– Vamos, cálmate – le pidió tomando su mano – De nada servirá que te pelees con él, y el que estés alterada no será bueno para ella – dijo acariciando su vientre, logrando hacer que Hermione intentara relajarse con un suspiro – Mejor – le dijo sonriendo antes de darle un beso en los labios – James, será mejor que guardes tu escoba para otro día – le dijo con tono serio y bajó del coche para ayudar a su esposa – No te enojes – le dijo a su hijo al verlo aún con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, dispuesto a no moverse de su lugar – Vamos, James, no te enojes, sabes que tu mamá tiene razón, es un vecindario muggle, no pueden andar volando por ahí como si nada. Vamos – dijo tomándolo en brazos al ver que no iba a hacer caso.

– James, no te enojes – le pidió Hermione acercándose a él – Sabes que no me gusta que uses esas cosas – le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

– Pero vuelo bien y con cuidado, cerquita del suelo – le dijo tallándose el ojo con su puño.

Le sonrió con ternura – Yo sé que lo haces muy bien, pero eso no impide que odie esas cosas, nunca me gustó ni me gustará que tu papá lo haga y él ya está grande, porqué no esperas a que regresemos a Godric Hollow y allá vuelas con tu papá – le dijo besando su frente y James asintió.

Caminaron hacia la casa, Harry tomó la mano de su esposa y James se animó un poco diciéndole a sus papás que le contaría a sus abuelitos todos los animales que vio en el zoológico. Fueron recibidos por la señora Granger, que los invitó a pasar inmediatamente a la casa, pues justo estaba sirviendo la cena, tomó a James en brazos y regañó a su hija.

– Puedes descansar después de comer – le dijo con tono serio – Necesitas alimentarte bien, tu hija no tarda en nacer –

– ¡Pero estoy muy cansada! – se quejó Hermione.

– Entonces deberás apurarte, para que te vayas a dormir después – dijo dejándola entrar antes que ella a la cocina, mientras Harry sonreía divertido – Y tú no te burles de tu esposa – lo reprendió logrando hacer reír a Hermione, que se acercó a su papá y lo saludó dándole un beso en la frente.

Harry, luego de saludar a su suegro con un apretón de manos, se sentó junto a su esposa y observó a su suegra sentar a James entre ella y su esposo. Cenaron con una amena plática, liderada por James, que le contaba a sus abuelitos lo 'incredibles' que eran todos los animales que habían visto, y Harry observó preocupado cómo se cerraban los ojos de su esposa mientras servían los postres.

– ¿Quieres ir a descansar? – le preguntó en susurro, acercándose a ella, que asintió con gesto cansado – Acompañaré a Hermione a acostarse – se disculpó mientras se levantaba ayudando a su esposa – se bueno con tus abuelitos – le dijo a su hijo, que asintió sonriendo.

Salió junto con Hermione de la cocina, ayudándola a caminar pues la castaña parecía más dormida que despierta, recostándose en su hombro mientras él la sostenía por la cintura.

– Creo que deberíamos regresar – murmuró dejándose guiar con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Quieres regresar a la cocina?, pensé que querías descansar – dijo confundido, haciéndola reír un poco.

– No, ahora sólo quiero descansar. Mañana, deberíamos regresar – balbuceó acomodándose en su pecho.

– ¿Porqué? – preguntó aún confundido, mientras entraban a la habitación, y palpó la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor y encender la luz.

– Quiero que nazca allá – dijo separándose de Harry y caminando a ciegas hasta su cama.

Se acercó a ella y, sentándose en el borde de la cama, le quitó sus zapatos comenzando a masajear sus pies y sonrió al escuchar un débil gemido de su esposa – Aún hay tiempo, el doctor dijo que faltaban un par de días – le recordó frotando sus pantorrillas.

Hermione negó con los ojos cerrados – Preferiría regresar mañana, podemos invitar a mis papás y a Ron y Luna a pasar el año nuevo en la casa – le dijo acomodándose sobre su costado.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó para besar su pantorrilla – Como tú quieras, chaparra – dijo acariciando sus piernas y la observó sonreír.

– Hacía días que no me decías así – dijo observándolo con una sonrisa y se recorrió un poco – Ven, acuéstate conmigo, que no puedo dormir sin mi almohada – se rió un poco al escucharla y, sin quejarse, se acercó a ella acostándose a su lado, dejó un pie apoyado en el suelo; pues la cama no era muy grande y no quería incomodarla; y pasó un brazo bajo su cuerpo para dejarla recostar su cabeza en su pecho – Buenas noches, Harry –

– Descansa... – dijo acariciando su cabello y le tomó la mano que descansaba en su pecho.

OoOoOoOoO


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capítulo!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias por la respuesta, por todo el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, espero siga siendo de su agrado!! :)**

**Actualizo antes porque voy a trabajar toooodo el fin de semana, así que mejor aprovecho el espacio libre que tengo!**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Y como regalo por su gran apoyo y sus comentarios tan bonitos, aquí les dejo un capítulo con LEMMON!!!**

**Digo, les advierto que tiene una larga escena LEMMON (creo que es la más larga que he hecho)**

**Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten del fic!**

**Besitos!!**

OoOoOoOoO

**Escena 3**

**Prendo te**

Entraron a la sala de descanso, guiándose por el sonido de las voces y se encontraron con su hijo y el papá de Hermione sentados en la alfombra jugando con plastilina de colores sobre una tabla, pero interrumpieron su juego al escucharlos entrar.

– Hola, ¿descansaron? – les preguntó el señor Granger sonriendo y Hermione asintió sonriendo con gesto descansado.

– ¿Y mamá? – preguntó acercándose a ellos, y ocupó el lugar en el que apoyaba su espalda su papá, y Harry se sentó en el posa brazos, dejando que Hermione se apoyara en su pierna.

– Bajó a hablar con Lucy, para decirle que cancele nuestras citas y las cambie para el día primero, y que tendrá libre hasta entonces – le dijo sonriendo y Hermione agradeció escuchar aquello.

– ¡Oh, ya despertaron! – escucharon la voz de la señora Granger, que entraba a la habitación sonriente.

– Sí... uhm, quiero hablar con ustedes – dijo sonriendo a medias, y sus papás, incluyendo a James, la voltearon a ver con atención; sonrió al ver a su hijo – Sé que les dijimos que nos quedaríamos aquí hasta año nuevo, pero prefiero regresar a Godric's Hollow, y me gustaría que ustedes también fueran – dijo un poco apenada por el cambio de planes.

Jane, la mamá de Hermione, sonrió – Me parece perfecto, hace mucho que no los visitamos, creo que ya va siendo hora de ir, además, me gustaría estar allá cuando nazca mi nieta –

Harry y el señor Granger las observaron confundidos, él sabía que aún faltaban un par de días para que naciera su hija y no había necesidad de regresar tan pronto, pero Hermione y al parecer también su mamá, creían que era la mejor opción. Él y su suegro se observaron y se encogieron de hombros decidiendo no alegar. Tal vez su esposa prefería no arriesgarse y viajar justo cuando fuera a nacer su hija.

– Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos – dijo Hermione reincorporándose con ayuda de su esposo.

– ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? – les pidió James con gesto deseoso, acercándose a sus papás.

– Mañana regresamos a casa, chaparro – le dijo apenada.

– Podemos pasar por él temprano – dijo Harry, mientras James abrazaba sus piernas susurrando un 'por favor' suplicante. Hermione los observó insegura – No nos desviaremos mucho – le dijo despeinando el cabello de su hijo, que observó a su mamá ilusionado.

– Hmmm... está bien, si tus abuelitos no tienen ningún inconveniente – a penas terminaba su frase y James ya había corrido a brazos de su abuelo.

– ¡En lo absoluto! – dijo el señor Granger abrazando a su nieto.

Hermione sonrió observando a su hijo y su papá – Está bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos – dijo volteando a ver a su mamá para despedirse, se abrazaron y la señora Granger le susurró algo a su hija, que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar, la castaña le sonrió un poco sonrojada a su mamá y se acercó a James – ¡No desveles a tus abuelitos, eh! – le advirtió abrazándolo y el pequeño asintió – Los obedeces y te portas bien – dijo antes de darle un beso en la sien.

Harry se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos – Cuidas a tus abuelitos – le dijo sonriendo y James asintió sonriendo – Que pases buena noche – le deseó besando su frente antes de dejarlo acercarse de nuevo a su abuelo.

Se despidió de sus suegros y salió junto a su esposa de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoO

Subieron a su habitación, caminando tomados de la mano; le gustaba eso, estar al lado de Hermione, se sentía tan en paz. Sonrió al darse cuenta que había tenido que pasar por ese extraño sueño para darse cuenta de lo que Hermione significaba para él, que Ginny jamás lo haría sentirse así, tan completo. Lo hacía sentir bien, era cierto, algunas veces pasaba buenos ratos con ella, riéndose, hablando de quidditch... pero era sólo eso, pláticas banales y diversión, Hermione abarcaba todo, su lado sentimental, un lado divertido que no conocía y uno familiar que no sabía que existía en él, con ella podía hablar de cosas banales y de los temas más serios que podía imaginarse; sin llegar a sentirse un idiota por no saber del tema; y, sobre todo, que con ella nunca sería sólo sexo, siempre estaría su amor de por medio; como sabía que habían concebido a James y a la pequeña que esperaba Hermione.

La sintió soltar su mano sólo para rodearlo por la cintura con ambos brazos – ¿Aún sigues cansada? – le preguntó un poco preocupado, temiendo que el haber caminado tanto la hubiera fatigado más de lo debido.

Hermione le sonrió y negó – Me hizo muy bien dormir en casa de mis papás – dijo deteniéndose entre él y la puerta de su habitación, se acercó a su rostro y poniéndose de puntillas, apoyándose en su pecho, aproximó sus labios a su oído – ¿Qué tan cansado estás? – susurró acariciándolo con su aliento, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Harry la observó nervioso, y se sorprendió al ver la mirada anhelante con la que lo observaba Hermione – P-pues... yo... s-sí, dormí... quiero decir, no... es decir, no estoy cansado... yo sólo... – decía bastante nervioso, pero su esposa decidió calmar su nerviosismo con un suave y adictivo beso, que logró relajar cada músculo de su cuerpo. La rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y con su otra mano la acercó a él tomándola con suavidad por la nuca.

Se separó de él deteniendo el beso lentamente, como disfrutando de cada sensación que le provocaban sus labios, le sonrió mientras lo sentía abrir la puerta a su espalda y se dejó guiar al interior de la habitación – ¿Podemos terminar lo de la mañana? – le preguntó susurrando sobre sus labios, haciéndolo soltar un débil jadeo, y sonrió tomándolo por la nuca con ambas manos – ¿Qué dices? – preguntó acariciando sus labios con los suyos.

– Hermione... – murmuró sin aliento e intentó alejarla de él, pues la castaña seguía intentando continuar con el beso.

– No... ¿no quieres...? – preguntó observándolo preocupada.

Harry negó – No... digo sí… sí, sí quiero, Hermione, pero tú... ¿todo está bien? – la observó con seriedad, recibiendo una mirada intensa de su esposa, que le sonrió con dulzura y asintió volviendo a acercarse a él para abrazarlo.

Apoyó su frente en su hombro, rascando suavemente su nuca con una mano mientras la otra se aferraba a la manga de su abrigo, y sonrió al sentirlo abrazarla con cierta intensidad. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando Harry comenzó a su succionar el lóbulo de su oreja y gimió al sentirlo dirigir sus caricias a su cuello, que por un momento se sintió frío al haber perdido la protección de la bufanda beige, que ahora descansaba en el suelo, pero no tardó en olvidarse de la bufanda y el frío, pues el calor de la boca de Harry y su mano, la abrigaron por completo.

El escucharla gemir logró hacerlo sentir más seguro, pues temía que Hermione se diera cuenta que él nunca había estado con ella. Sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios, tomándola con firmeza por la cintura, adentrándose en su boca con creciente pasión, pero sin dejar de mostrar en cada caricia el amor que sentía por ella; dejándole saber que eso no era pura pasión, que la amaba y que ella era más importante para él que su propia satisfacción, aunque estaba seguro que Hermione lo sabía mejor que nadie, ella era la persona que mejor lo conocía, y a pesar de eso estaba ahí, con él, criando a una familia que sólo había querido tener con él.

La observó quitarle el abrigo con movimientos lentos, acariciando su abdomen, pecho y hombros en el acto, y dejó escapar un murmullo ronco, comenzando a respirar con pesadez. Cerró los ojos al sentirla aflojar su bufanda para poder besar su cuello y gimió cuando Hermione lo mordió, cerca de la clavícula, succionando un poco siguió su recorrido por su garganta hasta su barbilla, y estuvo a punto de besar sus labios, pero se detuvo separándose de él, que acarició el aire y la observó frunciendo las cejas al escucharla reír.

– ¿Te diviertes? – murmuró sonriendo y sintió un escalofrío al sentirla acariciar su abdomen bajo su camisa, la vio asentir mordiendo su labio inferior con un gesto de deseo inocente, que lo hizo bajar todas sus defensas y se acercó a ella sólo para besar su mejilla, cerca de su ojo, haciéndola sonreír.

La dejó quitarle la camisa con lentitud y se tensó al sentir sus labios sobre su pecho, retuvo un gemido mientras Hermione recorría su pecho con sus labios y lengua. Jamás se imaginó que ella, su mejor amiga, podría hacerlo sentir tanto, que lo haría sentir tan apasionado, pero que estaría dispuesto a ir despacio, sólo porque amaba sentirla, porque lograba hacerlo querer dar todo, aunque él no recibiera nada.

Levantó los brazos para permitir que su camisa fuera a dar al suelo, junto a sus abrigos y bufandas; la abrazó mientras ella besaba su hombro acariciando su espalda. Besó su cabello comenzando a levantar su blusa acariciando su espalda con sus dedos meñique y anular, Hermione se separó un poco de él para facilitarle la tarea, cerró los ojos y se encogió un poco cuando rozó su costado con sus dedos; sonrió al verla morder su labio inferior, jamás se imaginó que a Hermione le darían cosquillas con un simple roce, y por un momento pensó un jugar un poco, pero temió romper ese mágico momento.

Se hincó frente a ella y besó con suavidad su vientre, apenas rozándolo con la yema de sus dedos, se reincorporó un poco besando la delgada línea de vellos que subían por su vientre, y lo cubrió con sus manos susurrando un 'te amo' antes de volver a depositar un suave beso en él.

Hermione sonrió entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello y suspiró alejando sus manos de él mientras Harry terminaba de quitarle la blusa, y recibió un beso en cuanto su rostro quedó libre de esta, sonrió pasando sus brazos por su cuello, mientras él se inclinaba rodeándola por la cintura, besándola con movimientos pausados; lo hizo caminar lentamente hacia la cama, alejó sus manos de su cuello para comenzar a desabrochar su cinturón y los botones de su pantalón

Sonrió sin separar sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a besar su quijada, bajando hasta su cuello, mientras se detenían a un costado de la cama, acarició su espalda buscando su lunar favorito y sonrió al encontrarlo, lo acarició con la punta de su dedo índice, murmurando algo contra el hombro de Hermione.

– ¿Qué tanto haces? – le preguntó sonriendo, y bajó el cierre de su pantalón, recibiendo una sonrisa suya.

– Es mi lunar... – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo reír a Hermione.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundida, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Se acercó a su rostro y acarició su mejilla con sus labios – Éste es mi lunar – susurró en su oído, acariciando el pequeño lunar, sin necesidad de buscarlo con la mirada y, escuchándola reír, la besó detrás de la oreja, sin apartar su mano de la pequeña marca, volvió a probar su cuello succionando un poco en algunas partes, sintiendo las manos de Hermione sobre su espalda acariciándola y rasguñándola de vez en vez, y volvió a besar sus labios disfrutando de las suaves caricias que le hacía su esposa con los labios y su lengua.

Apartó las manos de su espalda, guiándolas al resorte de su pantalón, sin dejar de besarla, y jugó un poco con el elástico bajándolo lentamente; metió sus manos en el pantalón, dejando sus pulgares fuera para poder jalarlo, y lo bajó con calma, acariciando sus caderas y muslos, se hincó frente a ella y besó sus piernas mientras masajeaba sus pantorrillas, la escuchó gemir y la sintió estremecerse, comenzando a entrelazar sus dedos en su cabello, masajeando su cabeza.

Tomó sus tobillos ayudándola a sacar los pies del pantalón, uno después del otro; luego de quitarle los zapatos y calcetines; y recorrió con sus manos su camino de regreso a su espalda, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber encontrado, con una velocidad sorprendente, su lunar; sonrió al darse cuenta que comenzaba a conocer el cuerpo de Hermione, podía decir dónde estaba exactamente esa pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el mentón, sabía que tenía un par de pequeñas pecas en la nariz, una cicatriz en su rodilla derecha y otra más en el centro de su pecho; que estaba seguro había sido la marca que había quedado de la maldición que recibió en el departamento de Misterios; y lo mejor de todo era que podía encontrar con los ojos cerrados su lunar.

Detuvo el beso sin separarse más de dos centímetros de ella y acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos – Te amo – susurró dándole un suave beso, y Hermione lo tomó por la nuca, uniendo sus frentes.

– Yo también te amo, eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz – murmuró con los ojos cerrados y acercó sus labios a los de él sólo para un corto roce, recibiendo una sonrisa de su esposo.

– Hermione, eres más de lo que pude haber soñado – dijo volviendo a besarla, terminando con su trayecto hacia la cama. La ayudó a sentarse lentamente, sin dejar de besarse ni acariciarse; la rodeaba por la espalda con un brazo mientras acariciaba su pierna con su otra mano y ella se aferraba a su espalda, negándose a dejarlo ir.

Dejó su boca para comenzar a besar su pecho, acercándose al borde de su sujetador, haciéndola arquear la espalda y reprimir más de un débil gemido, y jadeó enterrando los dedos en su espalda al sentir a Harry besar uno de sus senos con una delicadeza y cuidado sorprendentes, apartando la tela que lo cubría.

Amó el sabor de su piel perlada por el sudor, y apoyando sus rodillas junto a las caderas de su esposa, la ayudó a acomodarse mejor en la cama, sin alejar su boca de su busto, la tomó por la cintura con un brazo, mientras su otra mano comenzaba a acariciar su pecho con suma suavidad, haciendo que las sensaciones en Hermione se intensificaran, y la escuchó gemir complacida, aferrándose a su cabello y espalda, sonrió succionando su piel y se separó de ella, reincorporándose un poco para pasar sus manos bajo su espalda, besándola de nuevo en los labios mientras desabrochaba su sujetador, dejándola completamente desnuda de la cintura a la cabeza.

Le sonrió y le rozó los labios con los suyos, y la acarició casi imperceptiblemente a lo largo de su cuello, haciéndola estremecerse mientras seguía su camino al nacimiento de sus senos, y suspiró sobre su piel humedecida por su saliva, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de su esposa, poniendo en alerta cada poro de su cuerpo. Se reincorporó y la observó ante él, deseosa por completar ese encuentro, observándolo con tanta pasión y amor, y le rogó a todos los Dioses y Santos que conocía, que no lo dejaran despertar, que le permitieran vivir en ese sueño por el resto de su vida, y juró, a cambio, amarla y dar todo por ella y para ella.

La observó reincorporarse, separándose un poco de él, sólo para terminar la labor que había dejado a la mitad, tomó su pantalón por los costados y lo bajó lentamente, llevándose en el proceso su bóxer. Dejó escapar un ronco gemido al sentirla besar su vientre con cortos roces mientras acariciaba sus piernas con sus manos, y cerró los ojos con la respiración entrecortada cuando Hermione se separó de él. Se reincorporó terminando de quitarse la ropa y la observó suspirar – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó un poco preocupado.

Hermione asintió sonriéndole – Ven, te extraño – murmuró extendiendo las manos hacia él, que sonrió aceptando sus manos y se acomodó sobre ella, colocando sus rodillas a sus costados, volviéndola a besar, apoyándose en sus brazos para no lastimarla, y la castaña gimió contra su boca al sentir su excitación presionarse en su pierna.

La besó sintiendo un creciente deseo por estar dentro de ella y hacerle sentir, de algún modo, todo lo que él estaba experimentando gracias a ella, porque sólo ella podía crear esa oleada de emociones que lo invadían cada vez que lo besaba, o acariciaba con cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Muy a su pesar, se reincorporó separándose de ella, sólo un poco, acarició sus costados y besó su vientre amando y deseando poder recordar el momento en el que la habían concebido, apoyó su mejilla en él por unos segundos, intentando imaginarse cómo habría sido y, sonriendo, volvió a besarlo acariciándolo suavemente y, si su extraño destino se lo permitía, le prometió protegerla de cualquier mal y amarla cuando naciera.

Se alejó aún más de ella y tomó su prenda íntima por los bordes; suspiró deseoso, mordiendo su labio inferior, como si estuviera apunto de abrir el regalo más esperado de su vida, y recordó su primera navidad en Hogwarts, seguro de que aquello no se comparaba con esto, era como olvidar todo lo que le había pasado antes y pensar sólo en ese maravilloso momento, en la persona que tenía frente a él, a la que amaba desde hacía tanto que ni él mismo sabía cuándo había comenzado a sentir eso. Deslizó la prenda con lentitud, amando lo que iba descubriendo y se apartó completamente de ella para poder dejar que la prenda acompañara su pantalón, bóxer, zapatos y calcetines.

Al voltearla a ver dejó escapar un ronco jadeo, se veía tan hermosa desnuda, era un anhelo hecho mujer; acarició su pierna, subiendo desde su pantorrilla hasta su muslo, provocando un estremecimiento en su esposa, que lo hizo sonreír con deseo, se acostó sobre su costado y, acariciando su vientre, la besó, apoyándose en su antebrazo, Hermione rozó su pecho con su mano, entregándose a ese beso, intentó reacomodarse para intensificar el beso, pero Harry la detuvo levantándose un poco para acomodarse sobre ella, separando sus piernas con una mano, siendo delicado y cariñoso, colocándose entre ellas. Suspiró rompiendo el beso y la observó profundamente, queriendo estar seguro que ella quería y estaba preparada para seguir; la castaña le sonrió y lo volvió a besar, deslizando sus manos de sus hombros a el final su espalda haciéndolo bajar.

Terminó el beso liberando un gemido ronco con la respiración agitada al entrar en ella, se molestó por unos segundos, pues él quería sentirla, conocerla poco a poco y no había podido disfrutarlo como ansiaba, pero su molestia se esfumó al percibir su calidez y acoplamiento, se mantuvo así, sintiéndola. Cerró los ojos intentando memorizar las sensaciones que le provocaba y se asustó un poco al darse cuenta que dejaba parte de su peso sobre el vientre de su esposa, la observó preocupado, intentando reincorporarse, pero Hermione lo detuvo sonriéndole con calma, haciéndole saber así que todo estaba bien.

Se acercó a su rostro y besó su quijada, sin dejar de apoyarse en sus brazos; la observó anhelar un solo movimiento con los ojos cerrados, presionando sus dedos en sus costados; y salió de ella mordiendo su labio inferior para no cerrar los ojos vencido por todo lo que Hermione lo hacía sentir, y la miró echar la cabeza hacia atrás con los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar un débil jadeo; pasó sus brazos bajo su espalda, cerca de su nuca, pero sin dejar de apoyarse en sus codos, y la hizo levantarse un poco, volviendo a entrar en ella con suavidad, y extasiado la escuchó decir su nombre con un ahogado jadeo.

La besó acariciando sus labios con una calma inusitada, amando el placer y estremecimiento que percibía en los labios de Hermione; era tan maravilloso poder sentirla así, apasionada y enamorada, con tanto por entregar y que, por sorprendente que le pareciera, era sólo para él; acarició su cuello con su pulgar, moviendo lentamente su pelvis, afuera y adentro, deseando sentir cada parte de ella, cálida y perfecta para él. Rompió el beso jadeando excitado, pero no tardó en besar su pecho amando los sonidos y movimientos que hacía Hermione... su esposa, y aún no se podía creer eso, podía ser un sueño o alguna especie de ilusión, pero se sentía tan real y amaba tanto esa realidad, ella entre sus brazos, él en su intimidad, amándose como él no sabía que existía un amor. Y besando el centro de su pecho, cerca de su pequeña marca, temió que al regresar a la realidad no pudiera recuperar esto que tenía con su mejor amiga, temió tener que aceptar que sólo había sido una ilusión y su amiga no lo amaba como lo hacía en ese momento, y un nudo en su garganta y un sollozo retenido en su boca, lo hicieron detenerse por unos segundos; ¿qué haría si descubría que Hermione no lo amaba en la realidad?, que sólo había llegado ahí para darse cuenta de lo que sentía y de todo lo que había perdido sólo por buscar una estabilidad que le había durado tan sólo unos meses, e intentó ocultar su temor y repentinos deseos de llorar besando uno de sus senos, memorizando cada centímetro de esa suave y delicada curvatura, amando la agitación que provocaba en Hermione al besar esa parte de su cuerpo, pero sin olvidar continuar estimulando su ardiente y húmeda cavidad, que lograba llevarlo al cielo con un solo movimiento.

La sintió despeinar su cabello con suaves caricias, e intentó no pensar en que podría ser la última vez que volvía a sentir algo así, intentó no pensar en la realidad y dedicarse a disfrutar y amar de ese momento, de todas las sensaciones que le provocaba Hermione con una sola caricia, y besó su garganta en un intento desesperado por ocultar las lágrimas que, estaba seguro, ya corrían por sus mejillas. La besó y acarició con sus labios y lengua, sintiendo su jadeante respirar, y amó como nunca el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre entre ahogados gemidos.

Se sintió apunto de explotar, pero se detuvo por unos momentos, no quería que terminara, no tan rápido, necesitaba sentirla más, amarla más, decirle que nunca olvidaría ese momento aunque fuera el último. Se calmó besando su cuello, sintiendo las caricias que Hermione le hacía en la espalda y los costados, y quiso decirle tantas cosas, pedirle perdón por tantas cosas y agradecerle muchas otras, pero sólo pudo continuar besando su cuello y gimió al sentirla moverse contra él, contrayendo su intimidad y jadeó un ronco '_No_' en su oído, intentando separarse un poco de ella – No quiero que termine, no todavía – murmuró acariciando su oreja con sus labios, y agradeció el sentirla rodear su espalda con sus brazos, abrazándolo como si supiera lo que sentía realmente, y recibió un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír débilmente.

Besó su hombro rozándolo de vez en vez con sus dientes y volvió a moverse dentro de ella, dándole la bienvenida a esa nueva oleada de emociones y sensaciones con un gemido entrecortado, pero no detuvo sus movimientos acompasados, sintiendo con plenitud la intimidad de su esposa, y la besó en los labios, sintiendo a Hermione acariciar su rostro y su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos, correspondiendo completamente a su beso y gimió dentro de su boca, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

– Te amo – murmuró deteniendo un poco el beso, sólo para observar su rostro sonrojado y rociado de sudor que se contorsionaba en gestos extasiados, amó sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos que lo incitaban a besarla, pero se contuvo, y sonrió al verla abrir los ojos y observarlo con una enorme dulzura y amor, que lo hizo perder el aliento.

Acarició su rostro intentando mantener los ojos abiertos y no ceder a los movimientos lentos de su esposo, y mordió su labio inferior conteniendo un gemido, observándolo perderse en las suaves caricias que le hacía en el rostro y sonrió al sentirlo besar la palma de su mano, continuando por su muñeca, haciéndola jadear un poco al succionar su piel aprisionándola entre sus dientes con suavidad para acariciarla con su lengua y repetir la acción en más de una ocasión. Besó su sien mientras él continuaba saboreando su brazo y le sonrió al captar su mirada – Te amo – dijo con una voz profunda y anhelante, volviendo a besar su rostro una y otra vez, pero se detuvo sin alejar su rostro del de él, presionando sus labios en su mejilla al sentir su interior contraerse mientras Harry continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella y se aferró a su hombro y su cabeza, sintiendo su respiración agitada golpear su cuello.

Intentó observarla, ser consciente de todo lo que podía provocar en ella, pero le bastó sentirla estremecerse y contraerse bajo su cuerpo, repitiendo que lo amaba, sólo a él, e intentó contener sus deseos de acelerar los movimientos, pues quería disfrutar cada pulsación, cada estremecimiento, y culminar como nunca lo había hecho, junto a ella, como si fueran un solo ser, unidos por esa conexión que sólo ellos compartían. Besó su mejilla murmurándole cuánto la amaba y necesitaba, y le prometió al cielo, que si regresaba a la realidad y Hermione lo amaba aunque sea un poco de lo que lo hacía en ese momento, él la amaría y la haría la mujer más feliz, le daría todo lo que él nunca había recibido y amaría a su familia como nadie nunca lo había sabido hacer, y nunca, nunca la dejaría sola, viviría para ella, para amarla y cuidarla, y demostrarle, que aunque se había tardado en descubrirlo, siempre la había amado.

La besó en los labios, acariciando su pierna con una mano, sabiendo que todo terminaría pronto, pero lo haría de la forma más hermosa que jamás había soñado. La sintió morder su labio inferior al culminar y él no tardó en acompañarla, sintiendo todo su interior explotar en un millón de emociones, recordando todo lo que había pasado a su lado, todo lo que ella siempre fue para él y lo que ahora era o quería que fuera en la realidad.

Volvió a besarla acariciando su rostro, delineando con su pulgar su ceja y su párpado, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para permanecer así por unos momentos, aún dentro de ella, disfrutando de la sensación de ser parte de ella, la mujer que amaba.

Se acostó sobre su costado, sin dejar de abrazarla ni besarla, sólo separándose de ella lo necesario para permitirle acomodarse a su lado – Te amo tanto – murmuró sobre sus labios, haciéndola sonreír.

– Creo que esta noche me ha quedado muy claro, ésta y los cinco años que llevamos juntos – dijo volviéndolo a besar acariciando su pecho.

Sonrió abrazándola aún extasiado por el momento que acababan de compartir, y deseó no quedarse dormido como solía hacer, quería seguir disfrutando junto a Hermione de esa maravillosa noche – Creo que mañana no nos levantaremos a tiempo – dijo sonriendo, al terminar el beso, mientras Hermione se acomodaba en su hombro, acariciando su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos.

– Sí lo harás, te conozco bastante bien – dijo sin poder deshacerse de la sonrisa alegre que gobernaba en su rostro.

Y estuvo seguro de que despertaría más que a tiempo, sólo para poder volver a ver su rostro, y si al despertar descubría que no estaba a su lado, lo primero que haría sería buscarla y no descansar hasta encontrarla y confesar todo lo que sentía y la maravillosa vida que podían tener si tan sólo le daba una oportunidad.

Besó su frente y le deseó buenas noches al escuchar su respiración lenta, pero él tardó un poco más en dormirse, queriendo permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

OoOoOoOoO


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, en verdad he estado atareada con el trabajo, viajando mínimo dos veces por semana, pero parece que ya se van a relajar las cosas.**

**Agradezco todos sus comentarios! Y quería responderlos personalmente, pero ahorita voy a la carrera, están por llegar por mi, así que mejor me apresuro a publicar este cap!**

**Saludos y espero que les guste!!!**

**No olviden dejar su opinión!!!**

**Escena 4**

**Cómo nace el universo**

Esa mañana se había despertado tan temprano como lo había planeado para ir por James y poder llegar a Godric Hollow antes del medio día, había observado a Hermione dormir por varios minutos y al verla despertar deseó tanto volver a repetir lo de la noche anterior, pero se había contenido sólo porque, por alguna razón, Hermione quería regresar cuánto antes a su casa. Fueron por James en cuanto se terminaron de arreglar y, aún dormido, lo acomodaron en el asiento trasero y salieron de Londres, con los Granger siguiéndoles el paso en su coche. A mitad del camino Harry recordó que la señora Granger le había dicho algo a su esposa la noche anterior y con curiosidad le preguntó qué había sido; agradecido, y algo sonrojado, se enteró que su suegra le había sugerido que disfrutara su última noche en Londres.

Al llegar a Godric's Hollow lo primero que hicieron, mientras los papás de Hermione ocupaban su habitación; siendo guiados por James; fue hablarle a los Weasley para invitarlos a pasar año nuevo con ellos.

Pero lo verdaderamente importante y emocionante comenzó esa tarde, un par de horas después de su llegada a Godric's Hollow. Preparaban la comida, Hermione y la señora Granger se dedicaban a preparar la ensalada mientras Harry freía en la sartén unos filetes y el señor Granger jugaba con James en el jardín.

– ¿Harry, podrías hablarle a James y mi papá?, la cena estará lista en unos minutos – le pidió Hermione sonriendo mientras tomaba la sartén.

Harry asintió y, dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al jardín trasero – ¡La cena está lista! – los llamó asomándose por la puerta del comedor, recibiendo una mirada sonriente de su hijo que apresuró su paso hacia él, olvidándose de la guerra de nieve a la que se enfrentaba con su abuelo, que lo siguió sonriendo – No olvides lavarte las manos, chaparro – le dijo abriendo la puerta completamente, para dejarlos pasar y James asintió sin detenerse, y salió del comedor.

Sonrió dirigiéndose junto a su suegro a la cocina, pensando en lo buena idea que le parecía la decisión que había tomado Hermione de regresar a su casa, ahí estaba mucho más cómodo y no se sentía para nada intimidado por la presencia de sus suegros, contrario a lo que le había pasado en Londres, pues, como quiera que fuera estaba ahí como invitado, aunque estuviera casado con la hija de los dueños de la casa en la que solían estar la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, no tardaba en nacer su hija y, al igual que Hermione, le gustaría que naciera ahí, como ya sabía que ahí había nacido James.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció por completo al escuchar como si algo se hubiera caído, y por un momento pensó en James, pero al darse cuenta de que el ruido provenía de la cocina supo inmediatamente que era su esposa y no dudó en correr hacia ella.

Al entrar a la cocina la encontró apoyada en la repisa, que estaba junto a la estufa, y sosteniendo su vientre con su otra mano mientras su mamá le recordaba que debía mantener la calma.

– Creo que esta vez será más rápido – le dijo Hermione al verlo acercarse a ella, y se abrazó a su cuello en busca de estabilidad.

Frotó su espalda observando preocupado a su suegra, que le sonrió con calma. No sabía cómo había actuado cuando nació James, pero en ese momento se sentía un completo inútil, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su esposa – Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos al hospital – dijo bastante nervioso, recordando lo que habían hecho cuando Hermione tuvo una falsa alarma.

– ¿Qué tienes, mami? – preguntó James preocupado, a penas entrando a la cocina, mientras ellos se dirigían a la puerta.

– No es nada, chaparro, tenemos que ir al hospital porque tu hermanita ya va a nacer – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, tomó la mano de su hijo, mientras Harry la ayudaba a caminar y eran seguidos por sus papás.

No sabía si sonreír o hacer caso a sus nervios, sería papá; aunque era su segundo hijo sería la primera vez que él lo presenciaría. Ayudó a su esposa a subir al asiento trasero junto con su mamá y James, mientras el señor Granger ocupó el lugar del copiloto, y se dirigieron al hospital, mientras un Harry muy nervioso intentaba mantener el coche en el camino.

OoOoOoOoO

– Si no te calmas yo misma pediré que te saquen de la habitación – lo reprendió Hermione, pues Harry no paraba de dar vueltas hecho un manojo de nervios y sólo lograba preocupar y poner nerviosa a su esposa.

La observó apenado y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su cama – Lo siento, es sólo que… – se detuvo, pues estuvo a punto de revelar que sería la primera vez que presenciaba el nacimiento de un hijo suyo – No puedo evitarlo, es como su fuera la primera vez, es mi primera hija – le dijo tomando su mano y la besó.

Hermione le sonrió – Está bien, sólo intenta calmarte un poco, recuerda lo de anoche – dijo sonriendo y se rió un poco al ver la sonrisa de su marido.

– Ayer no te lo dije, pero fue... – se acercó un poco más a ella intentando encontrar las palabras para describir lo que habían compartido.

– Lo sé – susurró Hermione acariciando su mejilla y recibió un suave beso en los labios.

– Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – murmuró aún a un par de centímetros de su rostro, recibiendo una sonrisa de su esposa, que acarició su rostro.

– Creo que esa ha sido la idea desde hace algunos años – se acercó a él rompiendo la distancia de sus rostros y lo besó, pero no tardó en detenerse, sin separarse de él.

Abrió los ojos preocupado, al sentir la forma en que lo abrazaba – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó separándose sólo un poco de ella – ¿Otra contracción? – preguntó observándola preocupado y Hermione asintió aferrándose a su mano – Calma, mi vida, todo saldrá bien – le aseguró ayudándola a recostarse y observó hacia la puerta esperando que entrara alguna enfermera o la señora Granger, pues él no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

– ¿Quieres ir a ver cómo está James? – le preguntó Hermione un poco más repuesta, pero Harry negó inmediatamente.

– Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, estoy seguro que James está más que bien con tus papás – le sonrió intentando aparentar tranquilidad, limpiando el sudor de su frente – Además, no quiero perderme ni un momento – y era verdad, por más nervioso o inútil que se sintiera, prefería estar ahí antes que en cualquier otro lugar.

Momentos después entró una enfermera a revisar la dilatación de Hermione, les indicó que aún faltaban un par de horas más y que debían tomárselo con calma, aunque con esto último se refirió más a Harry, que no había apartado de la enfermera una mirada de penetrante nerviosismo durante toda su inspección, y le recordó que James había tardado casi todo un día en nacer.

– ¡Eres increíble!, hay mujeres que con un par de horas sienten que se mueren y ¡tú aguantaste todo un día! – le dijo sorprendido por lo que acababa de saber.

Hermione le sonrió divertida – No fue todo un día y no fue tan doloroso, bueno, tal vez las ultimas horas, pero cuando lo tuve en mis brazos, cada minuto valió la pena sufrirlo – le aseguró sonriendo enternecida por el recuerdo. Harry se acercó a ella y besó su sien rodeándola por los hombros – ¿Sigues nervioso? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y el moreno no tardó en asentir observándola asustado, ocasionando su risa.

– Estoy tan emocionado y estresado que siento que me volveré loco – le dijo intentando contagiarse de la calma que emanaba la mirada de Hermione a pesar de su cansancio y dolor.

– No deberías estar estresado – le dijo con calma, reacomodándose en la cama con su ayuda.

Negó permaneciendo de pie – No puedo evitarlo, te amo – le dijo con tono serio, guardando para él la preocupación que sentía por el bien de ella y de su hija; sabía, por el doctor y las enfermeras, que todo iba bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su vida, en que siempre que parecía ir todo bien algo lo arruinaba, y ahora sabía que Hermione era la persona más importante de su vida y por alguna extraña razón perdía a sus seres más queridos, pero esta vez; aunque fuera un sueño o una alucinación; se volvería loco si la llegaba a perder, si perdía a la mujer de su vida y a la hija que esperaban.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos y asintió un poco azorado – Todo estará bien – le aseguró tomando su mano.

Volvió a asentir y la abrazó sin soltar la mano de su esposa, que de nuevo se aferró a él con un poco más de fuerza. Se separó un poco de ella observándola preocupado, pues su agarre estaba durando más de lo normal – ¿Está todo bien? –

OoOoOoOoO

Si no se calmaba estaba seguro de que Hermione sacaría su varita y le lanzaría un crucio en ese momento, sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados de muggles y estuviera conteniendo un grito de dolor, pero no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran y menos podía cambiar la palidez de su rostro, Hermione estaba sufriendo y la mirada preocupada del doctor no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin darse cuenta la habitación de Hermione se había llenado de gente, especialmente de enfermeras y de un anestesiólogo que insistía en que la ayudaría, pero Hermione se negaba a aceptar la inyección, y sintió pena por él, pues estaba seguro que si se lo volvía a preguntar una vez más terminaría en una cama del hospital.

Las enfermeras iban y venían de un lado a otro, el doctor alentaba a Hermione y el anestesiólogo había desistido por fin; luego de ver la mirada amenazadora que le había dirigido su esposa; intentó sonreírle y repetir las palabras de aliento del doctor, pero se quedó congelado al escucharlo anunciar que su hija comenzaba a salir, pero de la misma forma volvió a la realidad al ver al doctor sacudir un poco a su esposa.

– Vamos, Hermione, ya casi termina – le decía con gesto preocupado, moviendo su hombro intentando así reanimarla pues su cabeza se balanceaba de manera preocupante.

– Vamos, chaparra, sólo un poco más – le dijo sosteniendo su espalda con un brazo e intentando mantener elevada su cabeza con su otra mano – Chaparrita, no puedes rendirte ahora, por favor, tu hija está apunto de nacer – decía preocupado, sin separarse ni un poco de ella.

– Es nuestra hija – murmuró débilmente, haciéndolo sonreír en medio de su preocupación, y apoyándose en él, respiró profundamente para hacer un último esfuerzo.

Y le pareció verse desde el exterior como en cámara lenta, su preocupación era casi tangible, se asustó al darse cuenta de lo débil que se veía Hermione, pero que a pesar de eso estaba dando todo de si para que naciera su hija, y la vio nacer, tan pequeña y asustada, el doctor la tomó y la limpió con una manta, para pasársela a su mamá, pero justo en ese momento, Hermione se desplomó en sus brazos.

– ¡Hermione!, ¡chaparra, despierta! – la llamaba Harry intentando hacerla reaccionar.

El doctor le entregó la bebé a una de las enfermeras y se acercó a Hermione para revisar sus signos vitales y él deseaba partirse en dos y acercarse a su hija, que no dejaba de llorar, y quedarse con Hermione, que jugaba con su salud mental, pues no parecía recuperarse.

OoOoOoOoO

Tomó a su hija en brazos y salió, no podía hacerlos esperar más y necesitaba ver a su hijo. En cuanto puso un pie en la sala de espera, rápidamente se acercó a él su suegra, mostrando una sonrisa preocupada. Buscó a James con la mirada y lo encontró durmiendo en uno de los sillones cubierto por el abrigo de su abuelo, quien no tardó en acercarse a él, y al volver a ver a su hijo y el rostro tranquilo de su hija, comenzó a llorar, recibiendo miradas preocupadas de Jane y Paul.

– ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – le preguntó su suegra, bastante preocupada, y enjugó sus mejillas haciendo que la volteara a ver – ¿Es Hermione?, ¿l-le pasó algo? – preguntó con temor.

Paul tomó en brazos a su nieta, mientras Jane lo guiaba a los sillones esperando su respuesta al borde de las lágrimas, y pudo ver a su hijo despertar observando un poco desorientado su entorno, pero al verlos sentados no tardó en acercarse a ellos.

– ¿Qué tienes, papi? – le preguntó preocupado al ver sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas húmedas.

Extendió los brazos hacia su hijo, quien no tardó en acortar la distancia y abrazarlo con fuerza y él contuvo los deseos de volver a llorar, correspondiendo al abrazo de James.

– Harry... ¿Hermione está bien? – le preguntó Paul con tono serio, que; sin que él se hubiera percatado de ello; se había sentado frente a él, con su nieta en brazos.

James se separó de él y lo observó preocupado – ¿Le pasó algo a mi mami? – le preguntó con una expresión de terror que le partió el alma.

Y negó – Tu mamá está bien, está descansando porque fue un poco difícil para ella, pero en cuanto despierte entraremos a verla – le dijo acariciando su cabeza y escuchó sollozar a Jane, pero no se sorprendió, la entendía, cuando pensó que algo malo le había pasado a Hermione, se sintió morir, estaba seguro que había dejado de respirar y no lo había vuelto a hacer hasta que la vio despertar y preguntar inmediatamente por la salud de su hija, a pesar de a penas poder mantener los ojos abiertos. Y al salir y ver a sus hijos, se dio cuenta de que tenía todo lo que había soñado, una familia que lo amaba y a la que amaba, por la que daría todo, y no quería perder eso, sabía que extrañaría a James cuando regresara a la realidad, pero más le dolería perder a Hermione.

– ¿Cómo está mi hermanita? – le preguntó James observándolo ilusionado.

Harry le sonrió sintiéndolo enjugar sus mejillas – ¡Está hermosa!, se parece a ti y a tu mamá... mira – dijo haciéndolo voltear, pues no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana estaba en brazos de su abuelo.

Abrió bastante los ojos y se acercó emocionado a su hermana, que despertaba a momentos. Se detuvo frente a su abuelo y observó ilusionado a su hermanita – Eres muy bonita – le dijo en tono bajito, acercándose a su rostro para darle un suave beso en la mejilla – Cuando vayas a nuestra casa te haré un campito en mi cama, para que duermas rico – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a sus abuelos y su papá – ¿Sí puede dormir conmigo? – le pidió volteando a ver a Harry, que le sonrió.

– Tu mamá le preparó una habitación, pero estoy seguro que le gustará dormir de vez en cuando contigo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y James asintió sonriendo conforme con la idea de su papá – Espérame aquí con tus abuelos, iré a ver si tu mamá ya despertó – dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente y regresar a la habitación de su esposa, escuchando a Jane decir lo mucho que la pequeña se parecía a Hermione.

Abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado y asomó la cabeza para verificar si Hermione seguía dormida o ya había despertado, y sonrió al verla observando al techo con gesto ausente, acariciando su, ahora plano, vientre. Entró en silencio, volteándose para cerrar la puerta y sonrió como un niño al que sorprenden apunto de hacer una travesura, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Hermione, que se contagió por su sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó acercándose a ella, que le sonrió estirando una mano hacia él, y no tardó en tomarla aproximándose a ella como si un imán lo atrajera.

– Bien, un poco cansada, pero estoy segura que me sentiría mucho mejor si viera a mi hija – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y Harry asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar, al contrario, se acercó más a su rostro.

– Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, sólo tú has logrado que me sienta tan completo, y no sé qué es lo que he hecho para merecer esto, para merecerte – susurró antes de darle un beso en los labios, acariciándolos suavemente, intentando así agradecerle la felicidad que le había regalado.

Hermione le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas – Tú te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo – dijo dándole un corto beso – Trae a mi hija, ¡muero por conocerla! – le pidió con los ojos llenos de ilusión, intentando sentarse, pero Harry no tardó en detenerla.

Usó el control, como se lo había explicado una enfermera, y la ayudó a acomodar sus almohadas – ¿Así está bien? – le preguntó un poco preocupado, y Hermione asintió sonriendo – Bien, ¡ahora regreso! – dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación, no sin antes darle un rápido beso en la frente.

Salió de la habitación sin dejar de sonreír, sabía que el rostro le dolería más tarde, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía demasiado feliz como para dejar de sonreír, y al ver a sus hijos su gesto aumentó, si es que era posible, indicándole a James que se acercara a él.

– Tu mamá quiere verte, y a tu hermanita – le dijo tomándolo en brazos, y James asintió emocionado de volver a ver a su mamá, luego de largas horas de separación.

Se acercó a sus suegros, para invitarlos a ver a su hija, pero se negaron excusando que ya que Hermione disfrutara un momento con su familia, entrarían; así que tomó a su hija con sumo cuidado, con un solo brazo; pues con el otro seguía cargando a James, quien no dejaba de sonreír; y regresó a la habitación.

– ¡Mami! – dijo emocionado al ver a su mamá, que sonrió inmediatamente al verlos entrar.

– ¿Cómo estás, mi vida? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreírle, observándolos acercarse a ella, y miró ilusionada el pequeño lío de mantas rosas que llevaba Harry en su brazo derecho.

Harry dejó a James sentarse en la cama junto a su mamá, pero no tardó en acercarse a ella para abrazarla.

– ¡Mi hermanita está muy bonita!, te quiero mucho, mami – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo un abrazo de Hermione, que no dejaba de sonreír y besar el rostro y el cabello de su hijo.

– Yo también te quiero mucho, mi vida, ¡te amo, chaparro! – le dijo sintiendo un par de lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, que no tardó en enjugar James.

– No llores, mami, mi hermanita debe verte feliz – le dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba a su lado, acurrucándose en su costado.

Le sonrió a su hijo y besó su coronilla mientras lo abrazaba – Lloro de felicidad, estoy muy feliz de tenerlos a mi lado – le dijo volviendo a besar su mejilla.

– ¿Cómo se llama mi hermanita? – le preguntó James sin dejar de sonreír, feliz por estar de nuevo con su mamá, y Harry esperó ansioso su respuesta, pues estaba seguro que desde hacía tiempo Hermione ya lo había decidido con su futuro yo.

– Bueno, tu papá y yo pensamos en muchos nombres, pero no nos podíamos decidir, así que elegimos el que a ti te había gustado – le explicó sonriendo, haciendo que James abriera los ojos y la boca sorprendido – Así que se llama Kathleen – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡Gracias, mami! – le dijo James abrazándola, haciendo reír a sus papás.

– Bueno, ahora es turno de esta pequeña de recibir los besos y abrazos de su mamá – dijo Harry acercándose más a ella, que lo volteó a ver con los ojos llenos de ilusión, ansiosa de tener a su hija por fin en sus brazos.

Acomodó a la pequeña con sumo cuidado, observando a Hermione contener la respiración por la emoción, y tuvo sentimientos encontrados, deseaba enormemente regresar y disfrutar desde el inicio esto que su mejor amiga le había regalado, pero a la vez no quería despertar y dejar esta maravillosa vida que Hermione le estaba entregando; pero de algo estaba seguro, pasara lo que pasara, disfrutaría de cada momento junto a ella.

– ¡Merlín, es hermosa! –

La escuchó decir y sonrió al ver el rostro emocionado de su esposa, por el que ya corrían gruesas lágrimas, que secaba inmediatamente para evitar que molestaran a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos y besó su frente susurrando palabras que él no alcanzaba a escuchar.

– Se parece a ti – le dijo Harry, acariciando la mano de su hija, y su pecho se llenó de un millón de emociones al sentirla aferrarse a su dedo, como si le pidiera que no la dejara nunca.

– Eso dijiste cuando nació James, y mira, eres tú a los 4 años – le dijo sonriendo, mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo, que observaba embelezado a su hermana.

– Bueno, pero una niña con mi cara no se ha de ver muy bonita, así que realmente espero que se parezca a ti – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, haciendo reír a Hermione – Además, sí se parece a ti, tu mamá lo dijo – se defendió acercándose al rostro de su esposa como ella se lo pedía y la besó, la besó sintiéndose completo, sintiendo los dedos de ella entrelazarse en su cabello, la besó deseando quedarse sólo unos momentos más en esa realidad, pues se había dado cuenta que aún no estaba preparado para volver y enfrentar su verdadera vida.

– ¿Mis papás están afuera? – le preguntó al terminar el beso y Harry asintió acariciando su mejilla.

– Ahora voy por ellos – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – Cuida a tu mamá y tu hermana, James – le sonrió a su hijo, que asintió seguro de cumplir su cargo.

Sólo le bastó asomarse y con una sonrisa indicarles que podían pasar, siendo Jane la primera en entrar acercándose rápidamente a su hija, seguida por Paul, que parecía menos expresivo, pero al llegar junto a su hija; luego de que su esposa abrazó y besó a Hermione; se acercó a ella y besó su sien de manera cariñosa rodeándola por los hombros, susurrando un _"me alegra que estés bien"_, que le dejó claro a Hermione todo lo que sentía.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Jane acariciando su cabello.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír y suspirar un _"feliz"_, mientras era observada por Harry, que la veía como si fuera la criatura más hermosa y perfecta del mundo.

– Me desmayé por unos momentos – dijo cuando su mamá le preguntó qué había pasado – Creo que el viaje me debilitó un poco, pero no fue más que eso, ella está bien y yo estoy bien – dijo acariciando el rostro de su hija, que arrugó la nariz, pero siguió durmiendo.

– ¿Y cuándo regresan a su casa? – preguntó alternando su mirada de Harry a Hermione, que se encogió de hombros.

– El doctor dijo que si Hermione lo quería y salía bien en su chequeo, podíamos irnos hoy mismo – dijo apoyando sus manos en el barandal que estaba a los pies de la cama de Hermione, que sonrió al escuchar aquello.

– ¡Me alegra escucharlo!, prefiero estar en mi casa, así podré atenderlos – decía aliviada, pero al ver que Harry iba a hablar, agregó – No voy a vivírmela en la cama, guardaré el reposo necesario y si me canso me acostaré, pero no me incrustaré en la cama – le dijo con tono serio, sabiendo que le diría que debía descansar, que él se haría cargo.

– Deberías saberlo, Harry, mi hija no puede estarse quieta, aunque podrías regalarle un par de buenos libros y seguro conseguirías que guarde más reposo – le dijo Jane sonriendo, haciendo que su hija la observara con el entrecejo fruncido y Harry se riera.

– Lo sé, ya había pensado lo de los libros – dijo sonriendo divertido y su expresión cambió por una emocionada al observar a Hermione acomodarse para comenzar a alimentar a su hija, que acababa de despertar hambrienta.

OoOoOoOoO

Entró a su casa sonriendo, seguido por Hermione, que caminaba con un poco de ayuda de su mamá y Paul, que llevaba en brazos a James; y él llevaba a su hija en el moisés que les habían regalado Ron y Luna; que los habían ido a visitar al hospital; y con la mano con la que había abierto la puerta cargaba la maleta de Hermione.

Vio entrar corriendo a James y subir las escaleras de la misma manera – ¡Con cuidado! – le advirtieron él y Hermione, sin apartar la mirada de él hasta verlo terminar de subir las escaleras, y se dirigieron a la sala.

– ¿No quieres ir a acostarte? – le preguntó Harry, sentándose junto a ella, luego de acomodar a su otro lado a Kathleen, aún dormida en su moisés.

Hermione se rió acomodándose en el hombro de su esposo – ¿Acabamos de llegar y ya quieres llevarme a la cama? – dijo con fingido tono sorprendido, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, incomodando a los dos hombres y haciendo reír a Jane – Sólo bromeo, papá... – dijo intentando hacerlo relajar su entrecejo – Hay que preparar el desayuno y yo me quiero ocupar de eso – dijo alzando un poco la vista, aún recostada en el hombro de Harry, para observar a su hija.

– Yo te ayudaré – le dijo con tono serio, acariciando su cintura, extrañando por momentos su vientre abultado, pero amando el tacto de su nueva figura.

– ¿James, a dónde vas? – preguntó Hermione al escucharlo bajar las escaleras, pero no verlo acercarse a la sala, y en ese momento apareció su hijo en la entrada con una sonrisa inocente.

– Quería ver si hay mucha nieve en el patio – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y se acercó a su mamá como ella se lo había indicado con un movimiento de mano.

– ¿Y para qué querías ver eso?, está haciendo mucho frío como para que juegues en el patio – le dijo haciéndolo sentarse en su regazo y el pequeño se encogió de hombros jugando con sus manitas.

– Quería que mi hermanita me viera volar – dijo apenado, haciendo sonreír a sus papás y sus abuelos, y Hermione lo abrazó enternecida por su ocurrencia.

– Más tarde vemos cómo está el clima, y si es bueno, salimos – le dijo Harry sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Hermione y una sonrisa de James, que sólo lo hicieron ponerse nervioso pues sabía que debía cumplir su promesa, pero también sabía que haría enojar a Hermione.

– ¿Tú vas a volar conmigo? – le preguntó James sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Hermione aflojaba su bufanda.

– Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré – le dijo Harry sonriendo, y ensanchó su sonrisa al verlo asentir, permitiendo que su mamá le quitara el abrigo, para después acurrucarse en su pecho – ¿Quieren algo de tomar? – preguntó observando a sus suegros, que los observaban sonriendo.

Jane asintió, pero detuvo a Harry al ver sus intenciones de levantarse – Yo voy, Paul me ayudará a preparar el desayuno – dijo sonriéndole a su hija, que intentó detenerla, pero fingió no escucharla y salió de la sala junto a su esposo.

– ¡Es tan terca! – se quejó Hermione, observando molesta por donde había salido su mamá, y frunció más el entrecejo al escuchar a Harry reírse – ¿Cuál es la gracia? – le preguntó volteándolo a ver molesta y se sorprendió al recibir un rápido beso de su esposo.

– Que eres igualita a ella – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre, pues con la otra seguía abrazándola por la cintura – Pero aún así te amo – le recordó al ver que iba a quejarse.

OoOoOoOoO


	9. Chapter 9

**Disculpen la larga espera, las cosas han estado un poquito locas en el trabajo y la casa, pero todo bien.**

**Los dejaré disfrutar del cap, y al final aclaro algunas cosas…**

**Gracias por su paciencia!!!**

**Acto III**

**Donde Todo Empezó**

La fiesta de año nuevo había sido tranquila, Ron y Luna habían estado sólo un par de horas ahí, pues Liam estaba enfermo y preferían llevarlo a su casa para que descansara, los señores Granger acababan de subir a su habitación a dormir y Hermione estaba acostando a James, que parecía seguir demasiado emocionado por la llegada de su hermanita como para dormir.

El primer día de Kathleen había sido muy frío, y por lo mismo James no había podido "enseñarle" cómo volaba, pero eso no le había arruinado su humor y no paraba de darle besitos y al verla dormida en su cuna más de una vez le había cantado para que "_soñara bonito_"; según sus propias palabras. Hermione, por más que lo había intentado impedir, descansó la mayor parte del día, pues Harry la seguía a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo innecesario, aunque no podía quejarse, amaba estar con Harry y sabía que pronto tendría que regresar al trabajo, así que el nacimiento de su hija le daba una excusa para pasar más tiempo con él.

Harry nunca había cargado a un bebé antes de su hija, y menos había alimentado a uno, pero sabía que aunque ya lo hubiera hecho antes, no habría sentido lo que sentía al tener a Kathleen en sus brazos, amaba verla, como amaba ver a Hermione dormir, como amaba ver a James sonreír; y conforme pasaba el tiempo más temía regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta de que no podría recuperar este hermoso sueño.

Salió de la habitación de su hija, luego de darle de comer y estuvo a punto de entrar al cuarto de James, pero se detuvo al escuchar su conversación.

– ¿Cómo te pidió mi papi que fueras su novia? – escuchó la voz de James, y entreabrió un poco la puerta para poder observarlos. Su hijo estaba acostado en su cama y Hermione terminaba de acomodar los juguetes de James y se acercó a él sonriendo.

– Ya te había contado – le dijo acomodando la cobija de su hijo, antes de sentarse a su lado.

James sonrió – Sí, pero me gusta cuando me lo cuentas, además, así le voy a poder contar a Kathleen cuando no pueda dormir – le explicó mientras jugaba con la orilla de su cobija y Hermione acariciaba su cabello.

– Ah, muy bien – le dijo sonriendo aún más por lo que acababa de decir su hijo – ¿Recuerdas que tu papá te contó que había estudiado para ser auror? – le preguntó dejándolo jugar con su collar, y James asintió – pues en uno de sus entrenamientos tuvo un accidente y estuvo inconsciente unos días, pero cuando despertó... – decía Hermione, pero Harry ya no la escuchaba, ¿un accidente en su entrenamiento de Auror...?

Y recordó su accidente, o parte de él, pues su recuerdo era borroso. Le había tocado hacer guardia ese verano, como parte de su entrenamiento, y a mitad de la noche habían tenido un enfrentamiento con unos Mortífagos, pero no recordaba más, sólo un rayo de luz dirigirse a él justo cuando volteaba.

_I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again, until we, until we meet again and I won't forget you my friend, what happened_

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Hermione! – tenía la respiración agitada, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y sudado, pero nada de eso le importaba, todos los días era lo mismo, despertar con el temor de no tenerla a su lado.

– Harry, ¡oh, Harry, despertaste!, aquí estoy –

No pudo hacer más que sonreír, a pesar de su dolor, ella seguía a su lado, aunque no entendía porqué estaba en el hospital. Pero de un momento a otro su mente se inundó de recuerdos, la risa de James, un _"¡Papi, mira este!... ¡es enorme!"_ de un James ilusionado, los besos de Hermione, sus _"no te preocupes"_ comprensivos, y sus infinitos _"te amo"_; el llanto de Kathleen, su tersa piel y sus ojos cafés, y un accidente que lo había llevado con ellos y lo había regresado a la realidad, que no sabía si odiar o aprovechar.

– Llamaré a un sanador, nos tenías muy preocupados – decía Hermione levantándose de la silla que había ocupado desde Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo, y se dirigió a la salida, pero Harry no la dejó separarse de él, se veía hermosa, más joven que en su sueño, pero igual de hermosa – Harry, necesitas... ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada, al darse cuenta de la forma en que la veía.

– Mientras estés conmigo, lo estaré – se atrevió a decirle, a pesar de saber que ella era novia de su mejor amigo, que él era pareja de la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero de una u otra manera debía empezar a decirle lo que realmente sentía.

– Todavía estás mareado, déjame ir por un sanador – dijo preocupada, intentando liberarse del agarre de Harry, pero el moreno no se lo permitió.

– Me gustaría... – comenzó, dispuesto a confesarle todo, aunque tuviera que inventarle una historia en la que le contara que gracias a su accidente se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, sin decirle lo que había soñado, pero no pudo continuar porque en ese momento se había abierto la puerta de su habitación dejando ver a una hastiada pelirroja, que al verlo despierto abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó rápidamente a él, apartando de un empujón a Hermione, que se veía bastante aturdida, y él no pudo hacer nada por impedir el apretado beso de Ginny; en ese momento fue que se preguntó qué en toda la tierra lo había hecho creer que los besos de Ginny eran buenos, y él mismo se contestó recordándose que era sólo porque antes no había recibido los besos de Hermione, y recordando los labios de la castaña se separó de su "novia" exagerando el dolor que sentía.

– ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado! – le dijo Ginny dándole otro rápido beso, pero él no quitaba su mirada de la de Hermione, que los observaba contrariada – Habría estado contigo todo el tiempo, pero... – decía, pero él no podía apartar su atención de su mejor amiga.

– Yo... me tengo que ir, me alegra que hayas despertado, nos vemos – dijo Hermione antes de salir de la habitación, y él no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, tal vez su sueño nunca se cumpliría.

_I wish I could remember but I keep your memory, you visit me in my sleep_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por la larga espera y por venir con un capítulo tan corto, desde un principio era así de corto el capítulo, lo que cambió fue la tardanza en la actualización, en verdad no era mi intención tardar tanto, pero bueno, no los quiero marear con mis problemas.**

**Aclaraciones, sí hay continuación, a poco creen que dejaría así el fic??**

**Problema?, sí, el mismo que tengo con Mi Vestido Azul, el fic continuación aún no está terminado, tengo la esperanza de que las cosas se calmen pronto en mi trabajo, para poder dedicarle tiempo a mis fics, ya es más que necesario! Tengo meses sin escribir!!**

**Cualquier otra duda, queja o sugerencia no duden en enviarme un lindo review xP**

**Y ahora sí, prometo tomar en cuenta todas sus sugerencias, ya que aún no está terminada la continuación, así que aprovechen! xP**

**Y ahora que menciono Mi Vestido Azul, aprovecho para hacerles saber a los que hayan leido el fic, que sí lo voy a continuar! Y, por supuesto, lo voy a terminar!**

**Les agradezco de nuevo su paciencia, apoyo y lindas palabras! Les aseguro que me hacen sonreír, creo que le estoy haciendo justicia a esta pareja tan bonita!**

**Y recuerden que el Harmony no está en unas hojas, sino en nuestros corazones! ;)**

**GRACIAS!!!**


End file.
